


Blonde Hair and Lavender Eyes

by NaruHinaPerfect



Category: Naruto
Genre: Cute, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Romantic Fluff, Slow Romance, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:34:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 25,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25176235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaruHinaPerfect/pseuds/NaruHinaPerfect
Summary: One day Naruto offers to walk Hinata home but they both get side tracked and spend the whole night talking, now the blonde has developed feelings for her. Not knowing what to do he turns to the closest people he has to family and manages to tell Hinata how he feels. Now this new couple will need to figure out how to adapt to the changing shinobi world after the war and build a future together.Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, it is owned by Kishimoto, this isn't for profit, just me trying to have some fun and be creative
Relationships: Hyuuga Hinata/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 4
Kudos: 59





	1. The Hokage Monument

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Nightdreams](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16449155) by [NarutoDays (DAYS8)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DAYS8/pseuds/NarutoDays). 



> Hi everyone, this is the first fanfic which I have ever written. It mainly focuses on Naruto and Hinata but also includes various other characters who are important to both of them. I really value your comments and feedback so please let me know what you think so I can make this more enjoyable for me to write and for you to read.
> 
> Light smut near the end of the chapter

Naruto, Hinata, Shikamaru, Choji, Lee and the rest of the remaining Konoha 11 were all sitting around a table at Ichiraku, laughing at Lee’s latest attempt to have, and win, a gyoza eating contest against Choji. It had been two months since the war ended and things were finally going back to normal, but for naruto things hadn’t been the same. Even now while he ate and laughed with his friends he still thought back to everyone who he had lost. Obito who could have been the hokage if he wasn’t corrupted by madara, jiraiya his teacher and neji who died protecting him. That last one hung over him like an axe but naruto wasn’t the only one who still felt grief over his sacrifice. Across the table, Hinata sat and ate, not showing any of her unprocessed grief from losing her big brother. Nevertheless they both smiled and joked with their friends, enjoying the new sense of happiness which was returning to konoha after the despair of the war. Before they knew it, it was reaching 11:00 and old man Teuchi came up to their table.

“I need to close up now everyone but for my favorite customers you guys are allowed to sit here as long as you want, just as long as you keep naruto out of the kitchen” he says as he hands shikamaru the key, probably smart because he is the most mature out of them all.

“Oh come on pops, i only raided your kitchen once” Naruto whined, making everybody at the table laugh as the old man and his daughter leave for the night. Soon, one by one the friends all start leaving until it was just Naruto, Shikamaru and Hinata left.

“Naruto i’m going to get going, Temari and Garra are visiting from the Hidden Sand tomorrow and i’m supposed to help Kakashi-sama with their visit” says shikamaru as he stands up to leave handing Naruto the keys to lock up, “will you make sure Hinata gets home safe”.

Naruto nods as his friend leaves before turning to the blue haired girl and asking her if they should get going as well. They stand and Naruto closes the shutter on the store making sure it's locked.

“Th..thank you for offering to walk me home Naruto-kun” says Hinata “but I can go myself if you’re tired, I don’t mind” she says looking at the blonde.

“Are you kidding” he replies “that's what friends are for and i don’t sleep much anyways so your company is nice” he tells her with his trademark smile.

Hinata blushes and starts leading the way back to the compound “I like your company as well” she says smiling “and I can’t sleep much either” she adds quickly as she looks up at his eyes “ever since the war i’ve been unable to and I spend most of my nights awake and alone”.

“I’ve been the same way, every time I try to sleep I get nightmares about the war” Naruto tells her as he looks into her eyes, slowly walking. “Maybe we should be alone together” he says, trying to lighten the mood, making Hinata turn a bright shade of red.

“U...um sure Naruto-kun, but what about sakura or shikamaru or any of your other friends” she asks timidly.

“What about them?” he replies confidently, “even combined, they’re not as sweet or caring as you Hinata”.

Almost fainting, Hinata smiles and starts walking a little bit closer to him. She turns to him and says “I usually walk around the village after everyone else is asleep, do you want to walk with me”, hoping to spend more alone time with the blonde.

Smiling, he responds “Sure” immediately turning so that they are walking towards the Hokage Rock instead of the Hyuuga compound. As they walk, the two shinobi start talking and laughing about how life has changed since the war, eventually bringing up the topic of Shikamaru and Temari. “I’ve been friends with him since the academy and I have never seen him voluntarily go to sleep” Naruto says, “I wonder what has him so worked up about the kazekage’s visit”.

Hinata covers her mouth, giggling slightly “Naruto-kun you’re so silly” she says as they make their way up to the top of the stone faces.

“What do you mean silly?” he asks puzzled as they sit on top of the fifth’s stone monument overlooking the village.

“He’s not worked up about the visit, he’s worked up about meeting temari again” she says as she sits close to him, the village sprawled out beneath them.

“Why would he be worried about seeing her, they’re friends aren’t they?” he asks, clearly still confused.

“I’ll explain silly” she says still giggling, “Shikamaru has a crush on Temari, he’s had it ever since the war ended”. “And how do you know that” asks Naruto as he looks at the lavender-eyed girl next to him, noticing for the first time how pretty she really is. “Well you said it yourself, he’s worked up which is unusual for him and I saw him buying flowers from Ino’s family store” she says, smiling at the clueless blonde sitting next to her.

“I guess I still know nothing about girls huh” he says, moving closer to Hinata so that their shoulders are touching.

“That's alright, I can teach you” she says as she feels him move closer, resting her head against him “I think it's cute”.

“You’re really amazing hinata” says naruto as he admires the blue-haired beauty leaning on him.

“You’re not that bad either” she says giggling like a little girl. “Huh” replies Naruto, laughing when he realizes that Hinata, the shy girl who fainted around him was now jokingly insulting him,

“I’ll take it” he says, draping his arm around her shoulder. They both sit and enjoy each other’s company, half awake, half asleep, watching the village below them until the sun begins to come up. Naruto slowly nudges Hinata to wake her up.

“I should probably get you back home before your family realizes you’re not there” he says, standing up. She nods and stands as well, taking Naruto's hand as they start jumping down the monument. Hinata smiles and continues holding his hand as they walk back to the Hyuuga compound.

“I had lots of fun” says the blonde, blushing slightly as they reach her house.

“So did I” she replies before giving him a quick hug and jumping through the window of her room to avoid being seen by any guards.

* * *

Naruto starts walking back to his apartment, thinking about her the entire way “that was amazing...too amazing” he thinks to himself as he sits on his bed. He watches some TV until he feels like shikamaru would be awake and heads to his house.

“SHIKAMARU OPEN UP” he says as he knocks furiously on his door.

“What do you want naruto” he says as he opens the door, wearing a white button up shirt instead of his usual shinobi attire, clearly trying to impress someone.

“How did you know that you liked Temari” he blurts out, not realizing that he may have asked too loudly.

“I don’t know how you found out Naruto but i’m already late and explaining it to you would be such a drag” he says as he steps out of the house. “I have to go meet Hokage-sama to prepare for the visit and you should go annoy someone else” he says as he starts walking towards the Hokage’s office.

Frustrated, Naruto starts leaping from roof to roof thinking about who he could turn to for advice, before it hits him. “Oba-chaan, Shizune oneechan open up” says naruto as he knocks on their door repeatedly.

“Naruto-kun what are you doing here so early” says Shizune, rubbing her eyes as she opens the door.

“I need to talk to you and granny immediately” he says “its urgent.

“Tsunade-sama, is still sleeping” replies the dark haired kunoichi as she lets naruto in “but you’re free to try to wake her up...if you are alright with a few broken ribs” she tells him.

Grinning Naruto walks to Tsunade’s room shouting “WAKE UP OBA-CHAAN” repeatedly knocking on her door. Suddenly Shizune hears a loud boom as the door flies off of its hinges and naruto flies back into the living room with bruises on his face.

“What do you want brat” shouts the ex-hokage as she walks into the living room after him, grabbing him by the collar.

“I have a question about girls” he says “and you and oneechan are the best people I could think of for help” he tells her.

“Why didn’t you just say so” replies Tsunade, changing her mood from angry to happy since the brat is finally learning about girls. Shizune makes a pot of coffee and sets it down on the table as they all sit.

“Well what did you want to ask us” asks Shizune as she pours the coffee into three mugs.

“Ummm it's kind of embarrassing but I wanted to know how you can tell if you have feelings for someone” asks Naruto shyly.

“Well in my experience, usually that person is all who you can think about and you’re always trying to find ways to spend time with them and make them happy” replies the Sannin.

“Finding ways to spend time with them” Naruto mutters to himself as he thinks back to last night.

“Who is the lucky girl Naruto-kun” asks Shizune curiously, surprised to see her little brother so entranced.

“Well, umm it's Hinata” he blurts out causing both women to immediately turn to each other and start laughing.

“What happened between you two” asks Tsunade, still laughing. “

Well last night we were all having dinner and I offered to walk her home but her and I haven’t been able to sleep properly since the war so we ended up sitting on top of the hokage monument and then i started realizing how pretty and kind she was and then she rested her head on me and I wrapped my arm around her and we fell asleep and then i walked her home and she hugged me and I can’t stop thinking about her” he replies, running out of breath from the rant he just went on.

Both kunoichi giggle slightly before shizune speaks up “Naruto, I think you’re falling for her” she says smiling, causing him to blush, enjoying how embarrassed he is and his apparent obliviousness to Hinata’s feelings toward him.

“If you like her, you should try to be more romantic” Tsunade adds, “and before you go and mess things up, Shizune and I will help you”.

“Why are you being so nice to me oba-chan” asks Naruto curiously as he tries to stifle a yawn. “Because aside from you calling me that, I am quite fond of you brat, now why don’t you take a nap while the two of us help you woo Hinata” says Tsunade.

“Alright” says Naruto as he starts walking to the couch, lying down on it and immediately dozing off.

“It would be so easy to smother him with a pillow wouldn’t it?” says the Sannin, causing Shizune to laugh.

* * *

The two women leave the house to go find some proper clothes for Naruto and nice flowers for Hinata, leaving a note saying that they will be back in a few hours. Naruto starts to wake and rubs his eyes, checking the time to see that it's well past noon and Tsunade and Shizune aren’t back yet. Deciding to do something nice for them he creates 4 shadow clones to help him clean and repair the door which Tsunade broke this morning. After about half an hour of work, the house is spotless and the door opens as the two kunoichi enter, pleasantly surprised to see Naruto’s handiwork.

“What took you guys so long” asks Naruto as he sees the bags in their hands.

“We figured you would insist on wearing something orange so it took us some time to find something nice” says Shizune as she sets down the bags.

“The house looks great brat” says Tsunade, “now just don’t give me a reason to break any more doors” she adds as she takes out a bouquet of lilac flowers. “You’re gonna give these to Hinata tonight when you see her” says Tsunade as she places them in some water.

“And you’re not going to be wearing that worn out jumpsuit” adds shizune as she hands him a pair of black jeans and a light orange button up.

“What's wrong with my jumpsuit” complains naruto as he stands up and takes the clothes.

“Do you want to impress Hinata or not” asks Shizune as Naruto sighs and goes into the washroom to try them on.

“You know that none of this matters right Tsunade-sama” says Shizune “Hinata is already in love with Naruto, what's the point of all of this” asks the dark haired ninja.

“Two reasons, first, Hinata deserves the best version of Naruto possible and second, to impress Hiashi, it's no secret that her clan wants her to marry a hyuuga or use her for their own political and financial gain so Naruto will need to impress him as well” answers Tsunade.

“How do I look? '' asks Naruto as he walks back into the room, now dressed in jeans and an orange shirt with the sleeves rolled up to show off his toned body. “

Better than usual” replies Tsunade, as she hands him the flowers.

“What if I took her on a late night picnic” asks Naruto shyly as he looks up at the two women.

“That sounds amazing, Naruto-kun, very romantic” responds Shizune as she grabs some pillows and blankets and seals them into a scroll, “These will help” she says handing the scroll to him.

“Thank you so much oneechan, i’ll stop and get some food for us as well” says Naruto as he places the scroll in his pocket.

“As long as it isn't ramen, that sounds like a good idea” says Tsunade and not wanting to get punched again, Naruto agrees without arguing.

“Now, get going or all the restaurants will close'' adds the Sannin as she opens the door to the house.

“Thanks oba-chaan, thanks onee-chan, wish me luck” says Naruto as he leaves the house.

“He’s annoying but I have to say, it makes me happy when that brat comes to visit” says Tsunade as she closes the door.

* * *

Naruto starts jumping from rooftop to rooftop, stopping in the market to pick up some rice balls, gyoza and sweets, sealing them all into the scroll as well. He starts walking again until he reaches the Hyuuga compound, sneaking past the guards and making his way to Hinata’s room. He knocks politely, telling her that it is him.

“Naruto-kun what are you doing here you could get in serious trouble” asks Hinata as she pulls him into her room and closes the door behind him, dressed in an oversized white tee and sleeping shorts.

“I was wondering if you wanted to hang out again tonight” asks Naruto as he admires Hinata’s immaculately clean room.

Hinata can’t help but admire his defined muscles as she blushes and responds “of...of course, let me just get changed”.

A few minutes later she walks out of her washroom dressed in dark blue jeans which match her hair and a light purple sweater. Naruto can’t help but admire her beautiful body as she walks out, remembering that he has flowers for her.

“These are for you,” he says as he hands her the lilac bouquet, causing Hinata to faint onto her bed. She regains consciousness and says “thank you Naruto-kun they are so beautiful” as she puts them in an empty vase on her nightstand.

“I must be dreaming, Naruto-kun brought me flowers” thinks Hinata as she puts some water into the vase, smiling like a little girl. Hinata opens the window of her room and both of them sneak out of the hyuuga compound and start walking towards the hokage monument.

“Thank you for inviting me Naruto-kun” says Hinata timidly as they walk.

“Are you kidding, hanging out with you last night was so much fun and it felt good to be with someone” replies naruto smiling, blushing slightly causing the blue-haired kunoichi to laugh.

“I enjoyed your company as well” says Hinata “you look really nice in that shirt” she adds “whoever bought them for you has good taste.

“How do you know I wasn’t the one who bought this” asks Naruto, slightly embarrassed by the compliment.

“Because i’ve known you since we were in the academy and you only ever wore orange jumpsuits” says Hinata, giggling.

“Fine you’re right, Tsunade-sama and Shizune-neechaan got them for me” he says as he grabs Hinata’s hand and starts jumping up to the top of the first hokage’s stone face.

“It looks good on you” she says as she begins to sit, still admiring his body.

“Wait, don't sit yet” says Naruto as he takes out the scroll, summoning a blanket, some pillows, blankets and a picnic basket for them.

“Did you do all this Naruto-kun?” asks Hinata as she helps place a blanket down, blushing at how romantic this all feels.

“Yeah, for the most part” says Naruto, not wanting to ruin the moment by saying that Tsunade and Shizune provided the pillows and blankets.

“Why...why are you doing all of this Naruto-kun?” asks Hinata shyly as she sits down.

“Because I had a really good time last night and I wanted to impress you” replies the blonde as he sits down next to her.

“That's so sweet of you Naruto-kun but you don’t need to impress me, I already know how amazing you are,” says Hinata as she rests her head against him.

“But I wanted to show you how amazing I think you are Hinata” says Naruto, turning to her “you’re so sweet and amazing and gentle and beautiful and kind and I could go on for hours about all the other reasons why you are amazing” he says.

“Naruto-kun, you’re making me blush” says Hinata as she hears him list all the reasons why he thinks she’s awesome, “what’s gotten into you” she asks smiling.

“Umm, well it's kind of embarrassing Hinata” he says, as his face turns red. “The hero of the great war and the most powerful shinobi to walk the earth is embarrassed of talking about feelings” says Hinata giggling.

“Then I guess I should apologize for what I'm about to say Hinata” says Naruto before turning to her and looking her in the eyes.

“I have feelings for you Hinata, ever since last night you’re the only person I can think about and I feel like i’m falling for you” says Naruto, immediately bracing himself for a tenketsu strike. Unexpectedly however, he feels the blue haired kunoichi hug him tightly. He hugs her back and all he can hear is light sobbing “I’m so sorry Hinata” he says, confused by the hug and the tears, getting multiple mixed messages from her.

“Don’t be,” she says, “I have feelings for you as well” she whispers in his ear.

“Really” asks Naruto, completely surprised by this turn of events.

“Yes, Naruto-kun, ever since the academy” she responds. “Then why are you crying” he asks “have I upset you”.

“No silly” she responds smiling “these are tears of joy” she says, pulling away from the hug to look into his eyes. Naruto uses his hand to wipe the tears from her face before holding her back and pulling her into a kiss. Hinata closes her eyes as their lips meet and all she can think to herself is that she must be dreaming. Naruto’s heart started racing as he felt Hinata’s soft and perfect lips against his, holding the back of her head, wanting to stay like this forever. Slowly Hinata begins to feel Naruto’s tongue exploring her mouth and she starts to do the same to him. After a few minutes of making out, the two pull apart and look at each other.

“That was amazing Hinata” says Naruto, only a few centimeters away from her, “It was magical Naruto-kun” replies Hinata, smiling.

“What happens now” asks Naruto, confused about what this kiss meant “because I really want you to be my girlfriend” he blurts out making Hinata smile and blush.

“I really want you to be my boyfriend as well” she says as she holds his hands.

“But what are we going to do about your father and clan?” asks the blonde.

“Don’t worry about them, you are the hero of the hidden leaf after all, they will come around and in the meantime we can always spend time together like this” she says, making naruto smile one more.

“Now I think we should go back to our kiss” says Hinata more confidently as Naruto starts kissing her again. Naruto turns around so that his back is on the blanket and hinata is on top of them as they start to make out. Hinata starts running her hands all across his muscled body, while naruto grabs another blanket and drapes it over her, using his hands to start feeling her body underneath the covers. Losing track of time, the couple fall asleep in each other's arms with Hinata hugging naruto’s neck and naruto’s legs and arms draped around her. As morning arrives, the two begin to wake up, feeling the sun hitting them, “Good morning cutie” says Naruto as he feels hinata stir on top of them.

* * *

“Good morning silly” she responds, moving off of him so that he can sit up.

”Last night was fun but my back aches from sleeping on stone for the past two nights” says Naruto as he stands up and stretches, “Why don’t we hang out at my apartment tonight” asks the blonde.

“That sounds amazing Naruto-kun,” says Hinata, smiling as she stands up and gives him a kiss on the cheek. Naruto smiles and seals everything back into the scroll, holding Hinata’s hand and walking her home, kissing her lips again before she sneaks back into her room.

* * *

I should probably tell oba-chan and onee chan what happened, thinks naruto as he starts walking to their house again, stopping to pick up some breakfast for them to say thank you. He knocks on their door and is surprised when Tsunade opens it without breaking it off of its hinges.

“I’m gonna guess from that smile on your face that last night was a success,” says Tsunade as Naruto sets the food down on the table.

“Thanks to you and onee chan it was, and to say thank you I brought breakfast” replies Naruto as the three sit down to eat.

“Well brat give us details” says Tsunade, “yeah come on we put in a lot of effort tell us what happened” chimes Shizune.

“Well I went to see her at the Hyuuga compound and gave her the flowers and then we went to the hokage monument and I confessed how I felt and said that she felt the same way and now we are boyfriend and girlfriend” replies Naruto “oh and we made out all night on top of the first hokage’s stone statue” he adds quickly.

“I guess that since you are his reincarnation I won’t pummel you for defiling my grandfather’s monument” says Tsunade “but other than that, good job, I didn’t think you had it in you” she adds.

“Have you two talked about what you are going to do about Hiashi” asks Shizune as she eats.

“Well Hinata said that he would be easy enough to convince since I’m the hero of the war so fingers crossed, and until then we will just continue meeting in secret” he replies, slightly blushing at the thought of that last part.

“Oh and she wanted me to tell you both that she liked the shirt and jeans you bought” he adds. Both kunoichi smile before Tsunade starts talking again “I’ve been to your apartment, clean it up before she visits” to which Naruto agrees.

“Hmm usually you would have argued against anything Tsunade-sama suggested” says Shizune, “you must really like Hinata” she adds, further embarrassing Naruto.

“It’s alright, believe me, love is amazing” says Tsunade, causing Naruto to calm down a little bit.

“I should probably get going,'' he says, i’ll need to fully clean out my place” says Naruto as he finishes eating “Thanks again for all the help”.

“Anytime brat, you can always visit if you need anything,” says Tsunade, being oddly nice to Naruto as he leaves.

* * *

Meanwhile Hinata sneaks back into her room and lies on her bed, still trying to wrap her head around the fact that Naruto is now her boyfriend and that they spent all night making out. She feels a familiar warmth between her legs but decides to wait until she sees Naruto again. She starts going through her closet and grabs a change of clothes for the night before picking out what she’s going to wear to his place. She picks out a pair of lacey lavender panties and a matching bra which she sets aside, not wanting to soak them before her beloved Naruto-kun gets to see them. She then finds a pair of tight jeans and a low cut top, putting them on her bed as she goes to take a shower.

* * *

Back in his apartment, Naruto starts tidying up, creating shadow clones to help with the cleaning and sending them throughout the village to get new sheets, new towels and anything romantic that they can find. After a few hours Naruto sits down on his couch as the last of his clones returns to the apartment, carrying a bag filled with candles and extra sheets. Dispelling his jutsu, he sets the candles down on the table and hops in the shower as well, thinking about what he and Hinata are going to do during their...sleepover.


	2. There's a First Time for Everything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata comes over to Naruto's apartment for dinner, but they both have a lot more on their minds than just eating rice balls and ramen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Heavy smut for the first half of the chapter
> 
> It looks like i'm sticking with silly and cutie for Naruto and Hinata's nicknames for each other cause she calls him silly in the first chapter and I kind of like it. 
> 
> Thank you for all the hits and feel free to leave comments about this chapter.

Naruto steps out of the shower feeling excited to see Hinata again, checking his watch to see that it's already 6:00 “Damn, she’s gonna be here soon” he says as he quickly gets dressed. He finds another shirt which Tsunade and Shizune bought him and buttons it up as he walks into the kitchen, placing candles on the dinner tables and taking two warm bowls of ichiraku off of the stove which was keeping them warm. 

Meanwhile, at the Hyuuga compound Hinata had just finished packing some things which she thought she would need before leaving for Naruto’s apartment. By the time she reached the building the sun was going down and she was grinning like a schoolgirl, excited to see her boyfriend again. “I still can’t believe that Naruto-kun is my boyfriend now” she thinks to herself as she knocks on his door”.

“Knock...knock” the sound from the door fills the apartment as Naruto rushes to open it, seeing Hinata who is looking more beautiful than ever. They both smile as Naruto pulls her into a hug, closing the door behind them. “You look so pretty tonight Hinata” says the blonde as he kisses her lips, leading her towards the kitchen. She blushes slightly at the compliment as she kisses him back feeling his soft lips against hers. Slowly, the two pull away as Naruto shows her what he has set up. His dining table was covered in a white tablecloth with candles and more food than Hinata could even fathom. “You really went all out Naruto-kun” she says smiling as she looks at the table. “I wanted you to enjoy you know” he says as he looks at her “and I wasn’t sure what you would be in the mood for”. They both laugh as they sit down at the table across from each other. “Last time I was here your apartment looked nothing like this” says hinata as she eats a rice ball. “Well I guess I had a really good motivator this time” he replies, smiling and digging into a bowl of ramen. They both finish eating and naruto puts all the dishes away, walking over to his couch with Hinata. She smiles and unzips her jacket, showing off her v neck top exposing a sizable amount of her cleavage sitting on Naruto’s lap. Immediately Naruto turns her around so she is facing him and places his hands around her waist, pulling Hinata into a kiss.

Hinata smiles and straddles him, feeling Naruto’s tongue entering her mouth as she does the same.

Naruto starts moving his hands down Hinata’s body, rubbing her thighs and ass causing the blue haired beauty to moan a little bit. “I like what you’re thinking Naruto-kun” she says as she begins unbuttoning his shirt, exposing his muscular body. Naruto still can’t believe that the shy girl he knew is now making out with him and taking off his clothes but he smiles and sits up so she can take it off fully. “I think it’s my turn now” he says as he starts taking off Hinata’s top, only too excited to help Hinata lifts her arms so that it comes off quickly, exposing her perky ddd cup boobs. “Do you like them Naruto-kun” asks Hinata as she looks down at the awestruck blonde beneath her “You can play with them if you do” she adds, grinning evilly and taking off her bra. All Naruto can do is nod as he starts using his hands to rub them as he makes out with her, occasionally pinching her nipples causing the kunoichi to moan out. Naruto starts moving down her neck, kissing and sucking on it as he starts to undo her pants. Hinata smiles and shimmies out of her jeans leaving her in her now soaked panties, getting wetter by the second. She starts to undo Naruto’s belt and jean buttons as he continues to suck on her neck and play with her tits, triumphantly smiling when she gets them off, feeling his massive boner under his boxers rubbing against her panties. Not wanting to stop, Naruto scoops hinata up, holding her by her thighs as she wraps her legs around him, carrying her to his bedroom. He gently lays her down on his bed as she slides out of her panties, throwing them to the side. He gets down on his knees so that his face is right between her legs she lies on the bed. He starts to lick the outside of her wet, shaved pussy causing Hinata to tremble “Wha...what are you doing?” she asks excitedly. 

“Nothing” he replies mischievously as he sticks out his tongue, making it flat and licking it against her pussy, moving from the bottom of it all the way up to her clit, making Hinata shudder each time. “Naru...Narutooo” she moans out as he begins working his way up to her clit, making an ‘O’ with his lips and sucking on it causing Hinata’s eyes to roll back into her head with pleasure. Using this as a sign of encouragement, Naruto starts to slowly insert a finger into her pussy as he sucks on her clit, moving it a few inches deep. “Soooooo good” moans out the blue haired kunoichi in pleasure as her hands move to the top of Naruto’s head, pushing him harder against her pussy. Remember something he read in one of Jiraya’s books, Naruto starts moving his finger around inside Hinata, trying to find some spot which will make her feel even better. After a minute or so of exploring he moves his finger against the roof of her pussy, feeling something soft, causing Hinata to scream out in enjoyment. Deciding to push her over the edge he sucks on her clit as hard as he can while pressing and rubbing against her g-spot with his finger. “AHHHHH...NARUUU...KUNNN...CUMMING” screams Hinata as he feels her pussy tighten and clench against his finger. Once he feels like it has subsided he pulls his finger out and stops sucking, staring up at his girlfriend shuddering in pleasure. Panting heavily, Hinata tries to catch her breath as she sits up and looks at Naruto. “That was amazing Naruto-kun, how did you learn how to do that?” she asks. “Well pervy sage would always talk about this stuff while doing research so I guess I learned a thing or two” he replies, silently thanking his master for his less-than-appropriate teachings. 

“I think it's my turn to make you feel good,” says Hinata as she gets on her knees and takes off Naruto's boxers. As they come off, Hinata feels his erection hit her in the face, not believing how massive it actually is. “It's got to be almost a foot long and thicker than my wrist” she thinks to herself, smiling profusely. “Can I tell you a secret Naruto-kun” says Hinata “I’ve always imagined this moment but never expected you to be so big”. “You’ve thought about me like this” asks the blonde as he feels her licking his shaft. “Yes, now let me taste your penis” says Hinata seductively as she begins kissing the tip of his cock. She starts slowly jerking him off as she starts licking his cock, closing her eyes and taking the tip into her mouth. “Naruto-kun’s penis barely fits in my mouth” thinks the blue haired kunoichi as she slowly tries to take more of it in, relaxing her lips to accommodate more of it. She fits about half of his length into her mouth before she feels it hit the back of her throat, making her gag. Using all her willpower she keeps it there and uses one hand to jerk off the rest of his cock and the other to massage his balls. “Sooooo good Hinata” moans out the blonde as he places one hand on the back of her head. Slowly she pulls her head back before starting to bob her mouth up and down on his cock, trying to fit as much down her throat as she can. Slowly she starts to pick up speed, jerking off the length of cock she can’t fit down her throat and squeezing his balls. “I’m gonna cum Hinata” moans out the blonde in pure ecstasy as Hinata slams her head back down on his shaft, taking about 9 inches in as Naruto begins to shoot thick ropes of his cum into her mouth. She tries to swallow as much as she can but the load is too much for her to handle and some of it dribbles down onto her chin. Naruto pulls his cock out to be greeted by the site of the Hyuuga Heiress naked, on her knees, smiling seductively with a mouth covered in his semen. “That was amazing Hinata” says Naruto as he feels his cock still twitching from his orgasm. “I...I’m sorry I couldn’t fit it all in” she says, pouting as she licks the rest of his cum from her face into her mouth. “Oh don’t worry about that, we’ll make sure that you get enough practice” he says smiling mischievously as he picks her up and places her onto the bed.

Slowly Hinata gets on her back and spreads her legs and looks up at Naruto “I want you to make me yours Naruto-kun” she says seductively. Only too happy to oblige, Naruto positions himself so that he is on his knees, in between her legs, his cock lined up with her waiting pussy. “Are you sure you want this” he asks once more, rubbing his cock against her inner thighs. “Yessss, i want youuu” she moans out, getting excited from how close he is to taking her virginity. Smiling, Naruto places his hands on Hinata’s waist and slowly pushes his tip inside of her, amazed at how tight and warm she feels. “Naruto-kunnn” moans out Hinata as she feels the blonde enter him. Worried that he is hurting her, Naruto begins to pull out, only for him to feel Hinata’s arms wrap around his back and push him in further. He fits another inch inside of her before feeling something pushing back against him; Hinata feels him stopping and says “its ok, just keep on pushing in”. Remembering what he read in one of Jiraya’s books, Naruto knows that this may hurt her so he decides to lean over her body and pull Hinata into a deep kiss before pushing further inside of her. “AHHHHHH” she screams out, somewhat muffled by the kiss as she feels Naruto deeper inside of her. Slowly he pulls out of the kiss and positions his hands on her waist, pushing himself further in. “You’re cock is stretching my pussy” she moans out as she feels Naruto filling her up, moving one of her hands down to her clit and rubbing it. Once he gets halfway inside of her Naruto stops and asks if she can take more. “Yessss give me it allll” she moans in response, wrapping her legs around him. Smiling he continues thrusting watching Hinata’s eyes roll back in pleasure until he is only a few inches away from being fully embedded in her. Slowly he leans over her body again and pulls her into a kiss before slamming his remaining length into her, causing her entire body to shudder in pleasure. “You feel so amazing and warm Hinata” moans out Naruto as he kisses her “And you feel so perfect inside of me” she responds “...now fuck me”. Slowly Naruto pulls his cock back before pushing it back inside of her, only using 3 or 4 inches to begin. He begins to pick up speed and each time he thrusts inside he sees Hinata’s massive tits bounce. Once he feels her pussy grow accustomed to his size he starts fucking her a bit harder, pulling half of his cock back before pushing it back inside of her quickly. “OHHHH KAMIIII” she moans out, feeling him hitting her g spot each time. “She seems to be liking this” thinks the blonde, as he starts to move faster and faster, using one hand to rub her clit as he fucks her. “If...you...keep...going...i’m...gonna...cum” moans out Hinata between thrusts, barely able to form coherent sentences from all the pleasure she is receiving. Taking this as a sign of encouragement he continues to pick up speed, moving as fast as he can with each thrust, feeling his cock slam against her cervix each time. “UNGHHHHH YESSSS DON’T STOPPPPP” screams out Hinata, no longer caring if anyone hears her, going insane from the feeling of him fucking her and rubbing her clit simultaneously. “NA….RUTO-KUN, I’M CUMMING” moans out the blue-haired girl. “So am I” responds the blonde “Let’s cum together” he says. With one final thrust he pushes himself as deep as he can and feels Hinata’s orgasm hit. Her pussy walls tightened around his cock squeezing it as tightly as possible and Hinata feels her entire body fill with endorphins, overloading her with so much pleasure that her vision goes spotty and her tongue rolls out of her mouth. Simultaneously, Naruto begins cumming inside of her as soon as her pussy tightens around him, pushing him over the edge. He fills Hinata with his seed, shooting a seemingly endless amount of cum into her until it's leaking out of her pussy. Slowly, Hinata feels her orgasm subside and she feels Naruto’s warm cum inside of her.

“That was incredible,” she says, still catching her breath after what just happened. “You are so amazing Hinata” replies the blonde as he pulls his penis out of her and pulls some covers over them. “I love you Hinata” says Naruto “and not just because of what we just did but because of how you make me feel, I never knew my family but whenever I spend time with you, I feel so safe and comforted and well loved”. “Naruto-kun you’re going to make me cry” she says “I love you too, and you always make me feel so protected and warm and I will always be here for you”. Smiling, Naruto wraps his arms around her so that their bodies are intertwined and kisses her lightly. “I’m so glad that my first time was with you Hinata” he says as he wraps his legs around hers. “I’m so happy that you were the one to take my virginity Naruto-kun” she responds. “But we made a mess out of your sheets” she adds, giggling slightly. “Don’t worry I have a few spares, but now that I have felt how warm and amazing you are, we might need to buy new ones everyday” he responds. “That sounds perfect” she responds “I will speak with father soon so that we can officially start dating”. 

“I can’t wait till I can tell everyone that you’re my girlfriend” he responds “I know it's only been a few days but it feels weird having to keep it from everyone”. “Maybe we should meet all of our friends for lunch tomorrow and tell them, I know they can be trusted to keep the secret” says Hinata, nuzzling her head under Naruto’s chin. “Good idea, i’ll ask them all tomorrow morning” he says as he wraps his arm around her. “Oh and one more thing Naruto-kun, now that I have witnessed how good you can make me feel, I need you inside of me multiple times a day,” she adds quickly. “Hmmm, that sounds...really hard...but I can try to squeeze you into my schedule” he responds, laughing a little bit. “Naruto-kun you need to get better jokes” replies Hinata, wrapping herself around him under the covers. “I can’t believe that the shy girl who would faint all the time is now telling me to fuck her daily” says the blonde as he rubs her back. “What can I say, being with you is making me more confident” she responds, rubbing her eyes. Naruto lets out a yawn and the two slowly fall asleep, still wrapped around each other.

The Next Morning

Naruto wakes up to a wonderful sight, his gorgeous girlfriend lying next to him naked with her massive tits pressed against his body. Since she is completely wrapped around him, Naruto doesn’t want to move and wake her up so he lays there admiring her for a few minutes until he feels her stir under him. Slowly she wakes up and looks at him, smiling and sitting up slightly. “Good morning cutie” says Naruto, “Good morning silly” replies Hinata. “Last night was so perfect” she says “Our first time having sex and then cuddling and falling asleep together”. “It really was” replies Naruto “And it was the first of many more nights like this” he says, making Hinata smile. Slowly, the two get out of bed and get dressed, admiring each other’s naked figures. “I’ll walk you home and then I will see you at lunch when we can tell our friends about us,” says Naruto as he zips up an orange hoodie. “Sounds good” replies Hinata as she puts on her clothes from last night. 

The two make their way out of Naruto’s apartment, holding hands with each other as they make their way to the Hyuuga compound. “I can’t wait till we can stop sneaking around,” says Naruto as they reach her house. “Soon my love, I will speak with father when he wakes up” replies Hinata before giving him a kiss and sneaking into her room. Deciding it's too early to wake up his friends, Naruto decides to do some training and heads towards the training grounds where he, sakura and sasuke first took the bell test against Kakashi sensei. After a few hours of training a now-sweaty Naruto heads back to his apartment to take a shower while sending his shadow clones to find his friends and tell them to meet him at Ichiraku’s for lunch. 

Meanwhile at the Hyuuga compound Hinata was knocking on the door to her father’s study “Father can I speak with you?” asks Hinata confidently. “Yes you may come in daughter” replies Hiashi, barely looking up from the file in his hand. “There is something that I need to tell you and I would like you to pay attention” she says without stuttering. Surprised at his daughter’s new attitude, Hiashi puts down his file and looks at Hinata, “what did you need to talk to me about” he asks. “I have been spending time with Naruto-kun and we both have feelings for each other and I would like to date him and have come for your blessing” she asks. “Normally I would refuse immediately but I am rather fond of your new confidence so I will let you make your case” he says. “Thank you father” replies Hinata “Compared to any of the suitors you would have me marry, Naruto-kun is far kinder and him and I have a legitimate connection which would allow us to have a prosperous future. Not to mention he is the strongest shinobi to walk the earth, is personally supported by Lady Tsunade and Hokage-sama and he is on track to becoming a Hokage in his own right” replies Hinata, running out of breath from her lengthy argument in his favor. “While you make strong points he is still very rowdy, immature and does not respect our traditions” replies Hiashi “However despite what you and your sister think I am not heartless and will allow you two to date provided that he tidies himself up.” 

“Thank you father” replies Hinata, surprised at what just happened as she stands and turns to exit his office. “I will judge him myself and you will bring him here for dinner at the end of the month, in the meantime you both can do as you wish without any objection from me” says Hiashi to his daughter, smirking slightly once she leaves. 

Hinata checks the time and sees that it is almost time for her to meet everyone for lunch, quickly changing into her usual attire before heading to Ichiraku’s. On her way there she bumps into her pink-haired friend, “Hey Hinata” shouts Sakura as she walks up to her. “Hello Sakura-chan” replies Hinata “Are you also on your way to Ichiraku?” “Yeah, Naruto said that he had some big announcement” replies the pink-haired kunoichi “I wonder what it is”. “I’m sure it's something important to him,” says Hinata, trying her best not to laugh and give away what the surprise is as they reach the restaurant, finding all their friends already around a table. Hinata takes a seat next to Naruto as they all place their orders. “So what’s the big announcement” asks Sakura, “Your clone said it was urgent, you’re not dying are you”. 

“No, no it's nothing like that” replies Naruto, laughing slightly. “Well then what is it?” asks his teammate. Instead of responding, Naruto looks over at Hinata who nods slightly before wrapping her arms around his and placing her head on his shoulder. “Naruto-kun and I are dating,” says Hinata, smiling like a school girl as she presses herself into him. “Wait but I lov- owww” says Kiba before being elbowed in the stomach by Shino. What happens next could only be described as pandemonium as everyone fawns over Hinata, congratulating her before turning to Naruto and threatening him about what they would do if he ever hurt her, something which scared him more than having to fight Kaguya again. As usual Sakura was the first to start by telling him that she would pummel him into the center of the earth followed by Ino threatening to control his mind and make him walk the streets of Konoha naked and so on and so forth until everyone had said their piece, even Shino threatened to fill his apartment with parasitic chakra eating insects, much to the amusement of Hinata. Eventually they all settled down and Hinata assured them that he was the perfect gentleman, telling them about the picnic and the amazing feast he had set up in his apartment, leaving out many of the explicit details. “So how did this happen?” asks Ino as they all eat their food. “Well it started the last time we were all here and I offered to walk Hinata home but neither of us were tired so we spent all night talking” starts Naruto. “And then the next day he took me on the most amazing first date ever and he confessed how he felt and so did I” finishes Hinata. “You should take notes Shikamaru, this might help you win over Temari” says Choji, making fun of his long-time teammate and friend, causing the whole table to burst into laughter. As they finish eating, Hinata leans over to Naruto and whispers into his ear “I’m full of Ramen, now I want to be full of you”. Naruto fumbles around grabbing his wallet and paying for the meal before taking Hinata’s hand and leading her back to his apartment in a hurry. “See Kiba, Naruto is about to go fuck the brains out her, something which you will never get to do” says Ino as they all watch the couple leave. “Fuck off” he replies before slouching back in his chair, once again making everyone laugh.


	3. Shopping isn't so Bad After All

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto and Hinata decide to get some expert help and go shopping for their upcoming dinner with Hiashi. Hinata can see how bored her boyfriend is getting and decides to thank him in the best way possible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a bit of a shorter chapter and I originally wanted to add more near the end but I liked the way this one finishes, the next chapter will be longer to compensate. As always please feel free to leave any suggestions or critiques in the comments and leave a kudos if you liked it. Thanks!
> 
> Warning: Heavy smut in this chapter so if that's not your thing you can just skip to the last paragraph.

“AHHHHHH NARU-KUNNN CUMMINGGG” screams out Hinata as she feels her orgasm hit with Naruto’s cock buried deep inside her. “I’m gonna cum too” moans out Naruto “where...should...I” he asks, barely able to focus with his girlfriend straddling his lap and her pussy clenching against his cock. “IN...INSIDE” she manages to yell out as she feels her orgasm begin to subside. Smiling, the blonde stops holding back and cums deep inside Hinata’s awaiting pussy, filling her up to the point that it starts leaking out with him still inside her. “I’m so glad we left lunch early,” says Naruto as he kisses his girlfriend and gropes her tits. “So am I” replies a giggling Hinata, still sitting on his cock, enjoying the feeling of it inside of her. Slowly she shimmies off of him and grabs a blanket, not bothering to put on any clothes as she sits back on his lap, pulling the blanket over them both. “I think we made a mess out of your couch Naruto-kun” she says mischievously as she looks at the pillows and cushions strewn about the room, not to mention the stain where some of Naruto’s cum leaked out of her. “Don’t worry, when we get a place together, we’ll make sure the couches are white so we can have as much fun as we want on them” he replies, wrapping his arm around Hinata. “Speaking of our future together, I spoke with my father and I have good news and bad news” says the blue haired girl. “He’s not forcing you to break up with me is he?” asks a worried Naruto, instinctively wrapping his arms tighter around her. “No silly, nothing like that, he said that we can date but you need to attend a formal dinner at the end of the month so he can see if you can follow Hyuuga traditions” replies Hinata. “Well that can’t be so bad right, I managed to do all of this didn’t I?” says Naruto motioning to his significantly improved apartment. “Well, you did, but with help from Lady Tsunade and some very powerful motivation” she replies, turning around so that her chest is pressing into Naruto’s. “Aside from you insulting me, you might be onto something, Granny Tsunade might be able to help us” says the blonde “she’s probably not doing anything important right now and she loves me”. “If you think she won’t mind that sounds like a great idea” says Hinata, standing up and getting dressed. Naruto does the same and soon the couple are walking through the streets of Konoha holding hands, getting a few weird looks from strangers. 

Naruto knocks on Tsunade’s door only to be surprised when Sakura opens up, “What do you want Naruto?” asks the pink haired Kunoichi “Tsunade-sama is busy teaching me some medical ninjutsu”. “Sakura, who is it” says Tsunade as she walks to the door. “Oba-chan, we need your help” says Naruto to the Sannin “it's urgent”. “Alright come in brat” replies Tsunade before ferrying a very annoyed looking Sakura out of the house, closing the door behind them. “Welcome to our home” says Tsunade to Hinata before turning to Naruto “this better be good brat, i’m gonna have to deal with a very pissed off Sakura because of this”. Taking a seat, Naruto and Hinata explain everything to her. “Normally I would stay out of this but i’m already pretty invested in your relationship so why not” says Tsunade as she stands up “Shizune is already in the market so we can meet her there”. The trio stands up and Naruto and Hinata intertwine their hands together as they walk, making Tsunade smile at how cute they are. “We will need to train you in all the Hyuuga traditions but first we need to get you some clothes which will impress that old geezer…no offense Hinata” says Tsunade as they make their way to a clothing store. 

Shizune is waiting for them with a few clothes for Naruto to try on in her hands, “Don’t you two look cute” she says as she hands Naruto the clothes. “Hinata, why don’t you help Naruto try these on, in the meantime we will look for some more things” says Tsunade. 

Once they get out of earshot Shizune turns to Tsunade and asks “you know that they are gonna have sex right”. “I do but they looked so cute so I thought I would cut them some slack” she replies as she starts looking at some clothes for herself. 

Naruto pulls Hinata into the fitting room with him and she starts to take off his clothes before sliding down her own pants revealing that she is not wearing any panties. “We don’t have long before Tsunade-sama gets suspicious,” says Hinata as she bends over, bracing herself against the fitting room wall. “Then I guess I should be quick” replies the blonde before moving his cock inside of his girlfriend, quickly moving it inch by inch until he is balls deep inside her. “Ohhhhh Kamiii you feel so good inside me” moans out the blue haired kunoichi as she feels his cock stretching her pussy out and hitting her cervix. Smiling, Naruto places his hands on either side of her hips and starts pulling his cock back and then thrusting it back into her. “Yesssss” moans out Hinata, trying her best to be quiet as she feels her pussy getting fucked. Naruto starts to pick up speed, pulling out half of his cock each time before thrusting it back in hard, hitting her g-spot and cervix each time. “FUCKK...SOOO...GOO-” she cries out, only for her voice to be muffled by Naruto’s hand around her mouth. He continues to fuck her, going faster and faster, making Hinata’s eyes roll back in her head as he continuously hits all the pleasure centers of her pussy. She feels Naruto’s hand tighten around her mouth as he picks up speed roughly, something which she notes is turning her on even more. Feeling herself getting close to an orgasm, Hinata starts backing up on Naurto’s cock, shaking her ass for him in encouragement. Taking this as a sign that she is about to cum, Naruto starts slamming his entire body into her with each thrust, causing her to cum almost immediately. He feels her pussy tighten around his cock and try to suck him in, with one last bit of strength he slams into her as hard as possible and starts emptying his load inside her. Feeling both of their orgasms subside, Naruto removes his hand from Hinata’s mouth and pulls out of her, noticing the bruises he left on her thighs from the brutal fucking he just gave her. “Naruto-kun, you were so rough” says a very happy Hinata as she gets dressed. “I’m really sorry, I don’t know what came over me” he replies apologetically, making his girlfriend laugh. “Why are you apologizing silly, I loved it, I probably won't be able to walk properly for the rest of the day” she replies proudly. Smiling, Naruto grabs the clothes he forgot to try on and walks out of the fitting room, holding Hinata’s hand, hoping no one knew what they just did. “Hinata, you let me cum inside of you each time, aren’t you worried about getting pregnant” asks Naruto as they walk. “I cast a contraceptive jutsu right before our first time, so we don’t need to worry about anything” she replies. “But don’t get me wrong I can’t wait to start a family with you” says Naruto “But after we get married and get a house together”. “I agree Naruto-kun” says Hinata “That sounds like a perfect future” she continues as she holds his hand even tighter as they continue to make their way through the large store.

“What are we going to tell them about the clothes Naruto-kun?” asks Hinata as they walk. “I dunno, I'll just say that they fit and worst case you and I can come back later and exchange them” replies the blonde. The couple track down Tsunade and Shizune looking at some clothes for themselves and walk up to them. “How did they fit?” asks Shizune, to which Naruto replies “Perfectly” despite not having any clue if they are the right size. They spend another hour looking around, finding more things which he will need in order to impress Hinata’s father. Despite being bored, he kept on looking and providing his input because he wanted Hiashi to approve of him so that him and Hinata could be together. After a seemingly eternal time in the store, Naruto pays for everything and the four of them exit. 

“I knew you loved me Naruto-kun, but I never knew you loved me so much to not complain even once” says Hinata giggling as she wraps her arms around Naruto’s as they walk. “You’d be surprised about the things I would do for you cutie” he responds as they make their way through the streets of Konoha. “Oba-chan, Shizune oneechan, do you guys want to get dinner, my treat” shouts Naruto at the two older ninja walking in front of him. They nod and the four of them make their way to a nearby restaurant. Naruto and Hinata sit next to each other and she gently rests her head against his shoulder, causing Shizune to blush at how perfect they look together. 

“So Hinata, is this brat treating you well” asks Tsunade as she glares at Naruto, enjoying how scared of her he is. “Of course, he has been the perfect boyfriend so far” she replies, “in large part thanks to the help you and Shizune-sama gave him”. “Well if he ever messes up, tell me and i’m sure a few rearranged bones will set him straight” says the Sannin, making them all laugh at his expense. The four of them order and enjoy dinner, largely by making fun of Naruto, as they finish up, he pays and Tsunade and Shizune thank him for the meal before getting up and leaving. “Naruto-kun, is it ok if we make one more stop before we go home” asks Hinata as they exit the restaurant. “Of course we can, lead the way” he replies as he wraps his arm around her. She leads them to one more clothing store which has black tinted windows. “What is this place” asks Naruto as they walk in, “Somewhere which you will like very much” she replies as they enter into a lingerie and clothing store. “How did you find this place Hinata” asks the blonde as he looks at his girlfriend. “I overheard some civilian girls talking about it, but I've had no reason to come here...until now” she replies. “You’ve been such an amazing boyfriend, I think you deserve a few surprises so why don’t you wait here and let me get some things” says Hinata. Naruto nods and stands by the door while Hinata picks up some clothes and after about 15 minutes she walks over to him holding multiple bags. “Find anything nice” he asks teasingly as he holds some of the bags from her. “I guess you’ll have to wait and find out” she replies giggling as they make their way back to his apartment. “You know, if we are gonna live together, you should probably bring your clothes over to my place so that you don't need to keep on going to the Hyuuga compound and back” says Naruto as they hold hands and walk. “That sounds like a good idea, I'll bring some stuff over tomorrow” she replies, smiling because they are going to be officially living together. 

They reach his apartment and set all of the bags down on his bedroom floor. “Now are you ready to see what all I got?” asks Hinata seductively as she looks over and sees Naruto nodding yes. “Good then close your eyes” she says as she bends over and grabs something from one of her bags, and gets changed before straddling Naruto’s lap, “Now open them”. What Naruto sees can only be described as bewitching, Hinata wearing a light orange tank top which exposes her entire stomach and is so low cut it barely even covers her nipples and a pair of ultra-tight booty shorts which don’t even cover half of her ass. “Do you like it Naruto-kun” she asks innocently “These are the least revealing clothes I bought”. “Mmmm you look so fuckable right now” he responds, taking off his pants. “Then why don’t you take me as roughly as you want” she replies, standing up and bending over the bed yanking off her shorts. Naruto smiles and starts smacking her ass lightly, watching it jiggle, making Hinata even wetter. “Normally I use half of my cock to fuck you, this time i’m gonna use the whole thing” he says as he rubs his cock in between her ass cheeks. “Mmmm yess, I don’t want to be able to walk straight for a week my love” she moans as she starts shaking her ass. Naruto places his hands on either side of her and without warning shoves his entire length into her, causing Hinata to scream out in pleasure. He slowly pulls half of his cock back before shoving it back inside her, still moving slowly. Each time he thrusts into her, he can see her ass jiggle and tits bounce, making him even hornier. “Are you sure you're ready for me to use the whole thing?” asks Naruto as he wraps his hands around her tits, using them as handles. “Fuckkkk yesss, pound my pussy” replies Hinata, already moaning in pleasure from his cock inside him. Smiling he squeezes her tits and pulls his entire length back so that only his tip is still inside Hinata before shoving it all back in with his entire body weight behind it. “MMMMMMMM YESSSSS” screams out Hinata as she feels his cock slam into her. Not wasting any time Naruto pulls out again and starts fucking her, using his entire body to slam into her each time he thrusts in. Hinata feels every pleasure center from her pussy to her brain lighting up as Naruto continues to relentlessly plough into her, causing her tongue to roll out of her mouth and her eyes to roll back in pure ecstasy. He starts picking up more speed, going as fast as he can without needing to use any chakra, smiling as he feels his girlfriend’s pussy clench around his cock and her body shudder as she starts to orgasm. However instead of slowing down, Naruto pumps some chakra into his lower body and starts going even faster, fucking her through the orgasm. “One down, one to go” he moans out to Hinata who is barely able to stay conscious after the endorphin rush she just went through. Deciding to switch things up a bit, Naruto turns Hinata around so that she is facing him and grabs her hands, using them as support to keep him steady while he fucks her. He lifts her legs up so that they won’t get in the way of the new position and picks up the pace again, going back to his original speed, pounding into her so hard he can see some bruises forming. “AHHHHHH UNGHHHHH FUCKKKK” moans out the blue haired kunoichi, unable to even form coherent words, let alone words from all the amazing sensations she is feeling. Her current ahegao facial expression turns on Naruto even more as he continues to fuck her, moving one hand down to rub her hypersensitive clit. “CUMMMING...AGAINNNN” moans out Hinata as Naruto feels her pussy tighten once more, even more than before, squeezing his cock. This turns out to be too much for the blonde to handle and with a loud grunt he starts unleashing what can only be described as the biggest load of his life into her. Slowly he finishes cumming and pulls out to admire his handiwork as Hinata begins to come back down from her endorphin high. “You made me cum twice” she says, her legs still shaking “and my pussy feels so sore”. “I’m sorry if I got a bit carried away Hinata” says the blonde as he crawls into bed with her. “I’ve never felt so good” she replies “we will need to do this more often”. 

What was once pure lust inside Naruto is immediately replaced with pure love as he looks at his incredible cute and sexy girlfriend, naked in bed next to him. Slowly, he scoops her up into his arms and carries her bridal style into the bathroom, filling the bathtub with warm water. “What's gotten into you?” asks Hinata happily as she wraps her arms around Naruto’s neck. “Oh nothing, I just want to show you how much you mean to me” he replies as he gently lowers her into the warm water. He grabs some candles from under the sink which he bought before Hinata’s first visit and lights them, before turning off the rest of the lights in the bathroom. “This is perfect except for one thing” says Hinata “I need you in here with me”. Smiling, Naruto gets into the tub as well, and Hinata gently gets on his lap under the water. Using his hands, Naruto starts to gently massage his girlfriend’s ass and thighs, trying to ease some of the soreness. “You don’t need to worry about that Naruto-kun” says Hinata, “Just enjoy this moment with me”. Slowly, he moves his hands up from her thighs and wraps them around her waist and feels her lean back and rest her head against his shoulders. “You’re so perfect Naruto-kun” says Hinata as she nestles her head against the crook of his neck. “Huh, why do you say that?” he asks, somewhat confused. “Because you can fuck me into an almost comatose state and still treat me like a princess” she replies “Jiraya-sama would be proud”. “Yeah, I guess he would be,” says Naruto, “I just wish I could see him again and tell him all about you”. “I know you miss him Naruto-kun, but I know that he is watching, and that he would be proud of you” she replies. “You’re right, he probably is watching” he says before looking up at the ceiling “Hey you old pervert, stop watching us right now, don’t you have anything better to do in heaven” he shouts, making Hinata laugh. “I love you Hinata” says Naruto as he holds her even more tightly, “I love you too Naruto-kun” she responds. The two sit there together for a long time, enjoying each other’s company before Hinata starts letting out a yawn. Slowly, Naruto picks her up and the two get out of the tub, quickly drying off before climbing into bed. Half-asleep, Hinata wraps her arms around Naruto like a koala and he wraps his arms around her waist as the two fall asleep.


	4. Who Says Traditions are Useless?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto and Hinata enjoy a fun morning before heading out to start seriously planning a future by trying to take on some new missions. But most importantly, Hinata starts teaching Naruto about the traditions of her clan and has to make a very "special" deal with him to keep him focused.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone, sorry for the delay with this chapter but I got super busy with stuff for uni. This chapter contains quite a bit of fluff and a lot of smut, especially in the second half where things get a bit rough. Thank you so much for all the support this work has gotten (over 600 views!) and as always please feel free to leave kudos and any suggestions for things you would like me to change or things you wanna see in the story.

Hinata awoke to find herself naked, covered in blankets and wrapped around Naruto who is still fast asleep. Smiling, she nuzzles her head against her boyfriend and feels him pressed against her, noticing his morning wood growing as she does so. “I’ll have to take care of that when he wakes up” she thinks to herself, reminiscing about how rough and romantic he was last night. After a little while of cuddling next to him, Hinata feels him stirring next to her. Deciding to wake him up properly she moves her head under the blankets and moves her head down to his cock, marveling at how majestic it looks even when he is sleeping. Slowly she starts licking it from the base of his shaft all the way up to his tip, watching it twitch each time she does so. She does this a few times to get it nice and lubed up before taking his tip into her mouth. “Last time I couldn’t take it all the way, this time i’m going to” she thinks to herself confidently as she starts moving her head down his cock. She started to gag a little bit as she felt it enter her throat but relaxed her mouth and let it slide in. Naruto, still half-asleep, woke up to the feeling of something warm and wet around his penis. Moving the blankets he saw Hinata with 9 inches of his cock down her throat, slowly trying to fit the last 3 in. Still unsure if he was having a wet dream or if this was real life, Naruto moved his hand on top of her head and started pushing down a bit, trying to help her fit his entire length in. The blue-haired kunoichi was so focused on sucking his cock that she didn’t notice her boyfriend wake and was pleasantly surprised when she felt him pushing her down. With a new burst of encouragement she took a deep breath in through her nose and slammed her mouth down all the way, feeling her boyfriend's foot long cock fully inside her mouth and throat. Naruto thought she might choke so he moved his hand off of her head so she could come up for air, but to his surprise, Hinata didn’t move and was humming happily as she deepthroated him. She felt his cock twitching like crazy inside of her and she knew that he was about to cum so she started playing with and rubbing his balls to speed up the process. All she heard after that was a loud moan from Naruto as he began shooting his cum directly into her throat and stomach. After seemingly unloading a gallon of semen, Hinata felt her boyfriend’s dick begin to soften and she finally moved it out of her throat making a loud “POP” as she released it from her mouth. “That was amazing Hinata” said Naruto as he grabbed her by the shoulders and pulled her back up next to him. “I’m glad you liked it,” she replies giggling as she starts cuddling next to him, “You were so gentle and romantic last night so I wanted to thank you”. “It’s definitely the best way to wake up” says the blonde smiling, “next time I wake up before you, I’m gonna eat you out like its ichiraku”. “Only you can turn something sexual into a reference to ramen,” says Hinata teasingly as she wraps her arms around him. “Well I guess that means I love you more than I love ramen doesn’t it” replies Naruto as he kisses her forehead and pulls the covers back over them. “That's the most romantic thing you’ve ever said” replies a giggling Hinata as she presses herself tightly into his side. Naruto smiles in response and looks at his beautiful girlfriend wrapped around him, wondering to himself how he got so lucky. “I wish we could stay like this forever” he says as he slowly pulls Hinata on top of him, wrapping his arms and legs around her. “Me too” she responds, resting her head under his chin, “But since we have no missions, we can stay like this for as long as we want”. “That sounds perfect” he responds before creating a shadow clone to go make them breakfast. “When lord second invented that jutsu I didn’t think this what he intended it for” says Hinata, laughing lightly. “I’m sure he would understand, after all I used it so I wouldn’t need to spend any time apart from you” he replies, jovially. “My, my how thoughtful of you” she says as she kisses Naruto’s lips. Naruto kisses her back gently before turning around so they are lying next to each other, face to face, their noses almost touching. “What do you think our future family is gonna be like Hinata?” he asks as he runs his hands through her hair. “Well knowing us there is gonna be a lot of sex and a lot of nudity” she responds jokingly “but we will also probably get a house together so we can start a family, what do you think?”. “Our kids are gonna be so lucky aren’t they, after all they’re gonna get your good looks and your brains” says Naruto smiling. “Plus their father will be Hokage and hopefully they’ll inherit your cute little whiskers” adds Hinata playfully causing him to blush. “I can’t wait” responds Naruto before pulling his girlfriend into another kiss, this time moving his hands along her body. Hinata moans out slightly as the two begin making out, rolling around in the sheets and groping each other. Deciding to have a little bit more fun, Hinata breaks the kiss and moves herself so that her tits are directly in Naruto’s face. “Mmm tasty” he says playfully as he starts to suck on her tits and pinch and lightly bite her nipples, causing her to moan out again. Hinata feels herself getting increasingly wet as he gropes her tits, overcome by the sensation of him feeling them up and sucking on them. “Do you like them Naruto-kun” she asks teasingly, knowing exactly what his response is gonna be. “Better than ichiraku” he responds, causing Hinata to roll her eyes and smile. “They’re so soft, like two giant pillows” he says as he stops sucking on them and begins making his way up to her neck. “You can use them like pillows tonight if you want” she responds giggling as he feels him leaving a trail of hickeys along her neck. “Why are you so perfect” he says as he stops sucking on her neck to admire his handiwork. “I could ask you the same thing” she replies as she wraps her legs around him. Naruto goes back to what he was doing, going in reverse down from her neck back to her tits. As he starts sucking her nipple again, he moves his left hand down Hinata’s body and starts rubbing her clit. 

Hinata starts moaning out just as he hears the door to the bedroom open as Naruto’s clone walks in holding two plates of fried eggs and toast, setting them down on the foot of the bed before disappearing out of existence. “This looks delicious” says Hinata as she picks up one of the plates, sitting cross-legged on the bed. “I would still rather eat your pussy and suck on your tits but this will have to make do for now” replies Naruto as he picks up his plate. “Don’t worry, we will have time for that as well” says Hinata mischievously as the two begin to eat their breakfast, still fully naked. “Is there anything you need to get done today” asks Hinata as she finishes eating her meal and puts her plate aside. “Well I wanted to go talk to Kakashi-sensei about getting some missions so we can start saving up for our own place, but other than that i’m free, why?” asks Naruto. “Because i’m thinking that I should start teaching you about all the traditions which you will need to follow during dinner” replies Hinata “I’ll come with you to talk to the Hokage and see if he has any missions for me as well”. 

Naruto nods and kisses Hinata before getting out of the bed and getting dressed, putting on orange pants, a black uniform jacket and his shinobi headband (his outfit from The Last for reference). Hinata does the same, putting on some black shorts and a lavender sleeveless blouse with a dark purple sash (her outfit from The Last). As she finishes getting ready she sees Naruto staring at her, making her blush, “Is everything ok Naruto-kun?” she asks. “Oh yeah, it's just that your tits look so big in that outfit and it's giving me a boner” he responds slightly embarrassed. “Why didn’t you say so silly” replies Hinata as she slides down her top and bra so that Naruto can see her massive tits. “You can see them whenever you want” she says “and anytime you get hard I’ll take care of it” she adds mischievously before putting her bra back on and fixing her blouse. Naruto is left there standing speechless as he takes her hand and leads her out of his apartment to the Hokage’s office, only stopping once for Hinata to give him a handjob in an alley. The two make their way past the front desk of the Hokage building, not being stopped by any of the Anbu guards even though they do not have an appointment. Naruto opens the door to the Hokage’s office to find Kakashi surrounded by stacks of paper and looking more exhausted than after he fought Kaguya. “Ummm are you okay Kakashi-sensei?” asks Naruto as him and Hinata walk over to his desk. “I’m fine” he replies triedly as he looks up and sees the two sitting across from him. Kakashi had heard that Naruto and Hinata were dating but didn’t think it was true until he saw them with his own eyes. “How can I help you two” asks the white-haired ninja as he sets his papers aside. “Well we were wondering if there were any missions which were available” asks Hinata. “I’m sure I can find some but wouldn’t you two rather enjoy this peace you fought so hard for” replies Kakashi as he straightens himself up in his chair. “Well the peace is great you know but Hinata and I wanted to start saving up for our future” replies Naruto, excitedly. “I must be very sleep deprived because I have never once seen you plan anything” says Kakashi as he turns to Hinata “You are a very good influence on my hyperactive student” he says to her, making the blue-haired kunoichi blush. “Now as far as missions are concerned, there are none left for this month since all the new genin teams have taken them, I can set some aside for you next month. However, in the meantime they do need some part time lecturers at the Academy if you both are interested” says Kakashi. “That could be fun, what do you think Naruto-kun?” asks Hinata as she turns to her boyfriend. “Sign me up, it’ll be great to see all the new kids, plus I’ll get to hang out with Iruka-sensei” says Naruto happily. “Perfect, you both can start on Monday” says the Hokage, “but there is one more thing I should tell you” he adds. “Before Minato-sensei and Kushina died, they had saved quite a bit of money for you,” says Kakashi. “Huh, what do you mean money for me?” asks Naruto “I didn’t get anything”. “I’m getting to that” replies the white-haired ninja, “It was set aside for your future and you were supposed to get it when you became an adult so hopefully you wouldn’t waste it all...for example on ramen, which I know you spend most of your mission money on” he adds, making Hinata giggle slightly. “Originally the responsibility of managing this money fell on Jiraya-sama but since his passing, that responsibility has fallen to me and I’m thinking that I can give it to you early...on one condition” he says. “Name it Kakashi-sensei, i’ll do anything,” says Naruto eagerly. “The condition is that Hinata is in charge of half of it since she is responsible” replies the Hokage, making Hinata’s face turn red. “Deal” responds the blonde-haired ninja without arguing, much to his sensei’s surprise. “No argument at all” asks Kakashi, surprised by his student. “Of course not, eventually Hinata and I will get married and share all this stuff anyways so I guess this is like practice” responds Naruto, making his girlfriend blush at how mature and romantic he is. “Well in that case, i’ll have everything ready for you two when you come next month to get your missions” says the Hokage. “Thank you Kakashi Sensei” replies the couple almost in unison as they stand up and leave the building. “I really like this new mature and romantic side of you Naruto-kun” says Hinata as she wraps her arm around his. “I guess I have some really amazing motivation” replies Naruto as they make their way down the street. “In that case, are you motivated to learn about hyuga traditions?” asks Hinata playfully. “You know it” he replies to his girlfriend “I’m gonna know so much about the hyuga that i’m gonna develop a byakugan” he adds, making Hinata burst out into laughter. “You’re so cute when you’re excited” she says as she holds onto him more tightly, pressing her bountiful chest into his side making Naruto smile as the two of them make their way back to his apartment. 

“Ready for your first lesson” asks Hinata as she shits down on her knees. “God you luck so fuckable right now Hinata” says Naruto as he takes a similar position across from her. “As much as I want your big hard cock shoved down my throat Naruto-kun, you need to focus so that you can learn these things before the dinner” replies Hinata. “Now, this is how you’re going to need to be seated for most of the night” she continues, “so I want you to get used to it”. “Alright this shouldn’t be too bad” replies Naruto as he looks at his girlfriend. “We will see how you feel after a few hours of this” she responds giggling as she stands up and walks to the kitchen. Hinata walks back out holding a tray of food and sets it down in front of them as she sits back on her knees. “Since we are going for dinner, the most important thing which you will need to learn is how to follow all the strict rules for formal dining,” says Hinata. “First of which is to stop staring at my tits” she continues mischievously, “as much as I love how much you enjoy my breasts, if my father catches you staring at them he will be furious”. Naruto blushes as he looks back up at Hinata “sorry about that” he says, “i’ll try to be good”. “I’ll make you a deal, if you can remember all the rules for eating, i’ll let you fuck me right here” says the blue-haired girl in a naughty tone, making her boyfriend painfully hard. “Yes Hinata-sensei” says Naruto as he starts listening to her more attentively as she begins running down all the traditions he will need to memorize. 

~ 4 hours later ~

Naruto used his chopsticks to carefully pick up a piece of tofu out of his soup, careful not to bring them above his eyes before putting it into his mouth and chewing it slowly, not daring to open his mouth even a little bit. As he finished his bite he set down his chopsticks on the tray and drank the remaining broth from the soup without making any sound. Hinata was watching him do all of this attentively and as he set down his bowl, she all but lunged at him and gave him a big hug. “That was perfect Naruto-kun” she says excitedly as he slowly gets off of him “with a little bit more practice, there will be no reason why my father won’t like you”. “Well, what can I say, I had a really great teacher” replies Naruto, smiling at his success. “Now I believe I made you a promise” says Hinata mischievously as she begins to take off her top, exposing her massive tits “how do you want me?” she asks, licking her lips. “Mmmm, sitting on your knees, I want to fuck you like a proper Hyuga” says Naruto as he takes off his clothes as well. “Who says traditions are useless” she says giggling as she gets on her knees for Naruto, wearing nothing except a pair of lavender panties. Using her hands, Hinata pushes her tits together and starts groping herself to tease her boyfriend, “I just have one request Naruto-kun” says Hinata, “please don’t be gentle”. Grinning mischievously, Naruto places his hands on the back of Hinata’s head before shoving half of his cock into her mouth without any warning, causing her to gasp in pleasure. Hinata feels her panties getting soaked as she feels him shoving his cock deeper into her, relaxing her throat so that she can fit it all. Not wasting any time, the blonde-haired ninja slams his pelvis forward so that he is balls-deep in his girlfriend's mouth. Naruto can see Hinata smiling with his cock down her throat which makes him even harder, causing his cock to twitch like crazy inside of her. “Ready for more” he asks and instead of getting a verbal response from Hinata all he hears is a loud slurping sound and a devilish grin on her face, or at least what he thinks is a devilish grin, it’s hard to tell with his cock in her mouth. Slowly Naruto moves his cock out halfway before slamming it back in, hearing a loud sound as his balls slap into his girlfriend’s chin. “I’m so fucking wet right now” Hinata thinks to herself happily as she moves her hands up to Naruto’s back, pushing him deeper into her mouth. Seeing this as a sign of encouragement, Naruto starts pulling back again and slamming into her even harder, fucking Hinata’s face, pushing it in until he feels her throat and then pulling out. A loud slapping sound fills the apartment as his balls ram into her chin with each thrust into her mouth. Each time he hits the back of her throat, Hinata gags and a large trail of saliva wraps itself around Naruto’s cock, dripping down onto her tits and chin each time he pulls out. This feeling only makes her hornier and she can tell it does the same for her boyfriend as he starts picking up speed everytime he looks down and sees her current state. Hinata tries to tell him to start fucking her throat each time he pulls out but it comes out muffled. “Thr...oa...fuckk...meee” she manages to communicate and luckily for her, Naruto gets the message as he pulls out so that only his tip is in her mouth before brutally slamming it all in, down her throat, causing her to gag and choke like never before. He can see his girlfriend squirming beneath him and starts to pull out a little bit only for him to see her move one hand down to her panties and start rubbing her clit. Taking this as a sign of encouragement, he rams his pelvis against her lips and starts thrusting in and out of her throat, shoving it as deep into it as he can and keeping it there until she’s about to pass out before pulling out long enough for her to take a breath and then repeating. “He’s being so rough with me and it's making me so horny” thinks Hinata to herself as she furiously rubs her clit and chokes on his cock getting light-headed from the lack of oxygen. Each time Naruto pulls out, giant trails of saliva drip down onto his girlfriend until her chin and chest are seemingly covered in it. He continues brutally fucking her throat until he feels himself about to cum and with a loud thrust he pushes himself in deeper than before and starts unloading into her throat. As his orgasm subsides, Naruto pulls his cock out of her throat and Hinata starts coughing and gasping for air. “That was so fucking hot, we will need to do that more often” says Hinata happily as she takes off her entirely soaked panties to show Naruto how much she loved it. “Mmmm definitely” says Naruto “but now it's your turn to feel good” he says as he sits her down on the couch and spreads her legs. 

“I love it when you eat me out Naruto-kun” says Hinata mischievously as she sees her boyfriend’s head moving between her thighs. “Oh yeah?” he asks evilly as he starts licking her inner thighs and the outside of her pussy, causing her to moan out a little bit. Instead of responding Hinata moves her hand down to his head and pushes it into her pussy, “Does that answer your question” she says as he teases her with his tongue. Naruto makes his tongue flat and presses it against the bottom of Hinata’s pussy, slowly moving it upwards towards her exposed clit. He makes his way up to her clit and she moans out like crazy once he does, but instead of sucking on it, Naruto gets an evil idea and moves his tongue all the way back down. This time he starts licking back upwards again but moving excruciatingly slow for Hinata, teasing her and driving her over the edge. Each time he almost makes it, Naruto makes sure to barely touch her clit before moving it back down, keeping her on edge. After repeating this cycle a few times, Naruto feels as if he has edged his girlfriend enough and makes his way back up to her clit and starts sucking it. “Ahhhh fuckkk Naruto-kun” moans out Hinata as he starts sucking after teasing her for so long. Deciding to make things even more fun, Naruto inserts two fingers inside of her pussy, slowly moving them in and out of her. He can feel his girlfriend squirming from his efforts and starts gently rubbing her g-spot with his fingers as he starts sucking on her clit even harder. Hinata, already having been insanely turned on by Naruto brutally throatfucking her, was having a hard time holding back the growing orgasm inside her and wrapped her legs around her boyfriend. Taking this a sign that his girlfriend is close to climaxing, Naruto inserts a third finger in and starts massaging her g-spot hard while he sucks her clit with what can only be described as an animal-like enthusiasm. “FUCKKKK, NARU-KUNNNN” moans out Hinata in pleasure as she feels her orgasm hit her, rolling through her body in waves of ecstasy, causing her to clamp her legs around Naruto even harder. Smiling, he continues to lick her pussy, albeit a bit more gently, until he feels her orgasm come to an end and feel her release him from between her legs.

“I still can’t get over how good you are at eating me out” says a very happy Hinata, still panting from what just happened. “Please, compared to your blowjob skills, this is nothing” replies Naruto as he sits down on the couch next to her. “That's the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me” says Hinata as she playfully punches Naruto’s arm. Smiling, the blonde haired ninja wraps his arm around his girlfriend and rests his head on top of hers, sitting with her and enjoying each other’s company. Eventually Naruto checks the time and sees that it's nearing midnight and starts walking with Hinata to the bedroom, getting under the covers only to feel Hinata yanking his pillow from him. “What was that for?” he asks confused as he looks up at his girlfriend. “Didn’t you remember what I told you this morning silly” responds Hinata giggling as she shakes her tits in front of his face, “these are your pillows tonight”. Naruto can’t believe that this is actually happening as he pulls the covers over himself and Hinata before resting his head on her bountiful chest and hugging his arms around her. “He looks so cute like this” thinks Hinata to herself as she wraps her arms around his shoulders, and her legs around his chiseled stomach. “Goodnight silly” says Hinata as she gently kisses the top of his head. “Goodnight cutie” responds Naruto as he hugs her even tighter.


	5. Rice Balls and Nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto and Hinata spend a lazy afternoon together and try to calm down and enjoy before dinner with her father tonight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone, once again sorry for the delay but I'm still busy packing to move back into my dorm. This is a pretty romantic chapter with smut in the beginning so if that's not your thing you can skip to the middle. I was originally going to keep this fanfic as a pure smut but tbh I really like writing the more romantic side of their relationship as well and their interactions with other characters so I'm going to including more of that in future chapters. As always thank you for reading and an even bigger thank you for over 1000 views so far. If there is any feedback you have about my story or just wanna share your thoughts please feel free to leave a comment, it means a lot.
> 
> P.S. I've planned out the next three chapters and lets just say that there are a few "surprises" planned

Naruto was in full six-paths sage mode running down the hallway of the Hyuga compound being chased by what used to be Hinata’s father. Dinner had been going pleasantly until Hiashi lunged at him and transformed into an Otsutsuki with white skin and a large horn protruding out of the side of his head. Next to him was Hinata who was also running away as he heard her father yell out and launch a truth-seeking orb at his daughter. Instinctively naruto grabbed her and took the brunt of the attack protecting her as they were both thrown out of the compound, landing on the street watching it erupt into flames. In his arms he could see a heavily injured Hinata succumbing to her injuries and he felt a swell of anger grow inside of him as he lost control, as he...

As he woke up in a panic, covered in sweat, instinctively looking around before realizing that he was in his apartment and he just had a nightmare. Today was the day he would be approved or rejected by Hinata’s father and as far as his subconscious was concerned he was going to either mess up and burn down the hyuuga compound or Hiashi was somehow actually an Ōtsutsuki sleeper agent who would try to kill him. Hinata woke up next to him, rubbing her eyes, having been woken up by Naruto and immediately saw him sitting there panicked. “Hi..Hinata is that you” he asked, still uneasy from what just happened, checking to make sure that she wasn’t injured like in his nightmare. “Yes it’s me my love, I’m here” she said as she hugged him before asking him what happened. Slowly, Naruto lowered his head so it was resting against Hinata, still panting heavily and started telling her about what had just transpired in his dream. “I thought I lost you” he said as he started silently sobbing as she held him, wrapping her arms around him. “Don’t worry” she responded in a soothing tone, “I’m right here and I love you” as he calmed down a bit. “I love you too” he said quietly “but I really want today to go well because that's the only way we’ll be able to be together for good”. “I would live in a hut in the middle of nowhere with you” says Hinata, causing Naruto to be taken aback once more by his girlfriend’s kind and loving nature. “But you don’t need to worry about a thing, if you could befriend the leader of the Akatsuki, this should be nothing,” she adds, trying to make Naruto laugh. “How is it that you always know what to say?” asks Naruto as he lies down again, Hinata still cradling him. “Because I know how compassionate and caring you are,” she replies happily. “I never had my own family but thanks to you, Iruka-sensei, Jiraya-sensei, Kakashi-sensei and all my friends I learned how important it is so don’t worry Hinata, i’m gonna make sure that your family approves of me” says Naruto with his trademark optimism. “I know you will” replies Hinata as she plays with his spiky blonde hair “but you’ve already impressed my sister, she will never admit this but she thinks that you’re the coolest ninja ever, so you’ve already technically impressed two thirds of my family”. “Well then what's there to be scared of, only one of the most powerful byakugan users in history who could kill me with a single strike if he wanted” says Naruto laughing nervously. “Sounds simple enough” replies Hinata also laughing as she lets out a small yawn. “Oh kami” says Naruto as he checks the time and sees that it's only 3:00 in the morning “I’m sorry I woke you Hinata” he says. “Naruto-kun, you never need to be sorry about waking me, if you ever need me, even for something small I will always be there for you whenever and wherever” she responds as she snuggles next to him. “So will I Hinata” he says “If you ever need anything, I don’t care where I am or what I’m doing, I’ll drop it and be by your side”. Hinata doesn’t say anything and just hugs him tightly as the two slowly begin to fall asleep again, Naruto feeling less worried about meeting her family now.  
Naruto woke up a few hours later and checked the time on the clock, it was 10 am and Hinata was still fast asleep next to him. “Last time she woke up before me she decided to wake me up in the best possible way” he thought to himself, “I’m gonna do the same for her”. Slowly he lifts her arm from on top of him and gently places it around a pillow for her to snuggle against as he makes his way down to her legs. “I’m so glad we barely wear clothes at home” Naruto thinks to himself happily as he sees her exposed pussy and smooth legs. Slowly, he spreads them apart so that he can bring his head in between her thighs and starts gently licking her pussy with the tip of his tongue. He presses his lips against her vagina and starts moving his tongue in small circles, slowly pushing it inside of her. “Mmmm she tastes so sweet” thinks the blonde to himself as he starts moving his tongue in even large circles, hoping to gently arouse her before sucking on her clit and fingering her like there’s no tomorrow. He can hear Hinata moaning quietly in her sleep and decides to up the ante by slowly moving his tongue up towards her clit, gently pressing against it with her tongue. He continues doing this, each time increasing the force a little bit before simultaneously pushing one finger into her vagina, looking for her g-spot. He finds it and adds another finger in and prepares to wake up his girlfriend. He immediately starts sucking on her clit and pressing against her g-spot with both of his fingers causing. “AHHHHHH FUCKKKKK” moans out Hinata as she wakes up immediately, not being able to fully comprehend what is going on. Naruto keeps on going and feels her hand on his head pressing him further into her pussy, making him attack her clit even more aggressively, causing her to moan out even more. “I’M...GONNA...CUM” she moans out and wraps her legs around Naruto as she feels the orgasm ripple throughout her body. As it subsides she falls back onto the bed, panting “That was amazing Naruto-kun” she says as she catches her breath. “Well last time you woke me up like this and I wanted to apologize for my panic attack this morning” he replies. “You know you never need to apologize for something like that” she says “But from now on, this is the way you will always have to make things up to me, flowers and chocolates are so overrated”. “Deal” says Naruto as he wraps his arms around Hinata and starts groping her tits. 

“Looks like someone got excited while you were eating me out” says the blue-haired kunoichi as she begins rubbing her boyfriend’s stiff cock. “Mmm well if it sees you every second of everyday it's always going to be hard” he replies as he gently rubs Hinata’s ass. “Well then maybe I should take care of it” she says as she begins stroking it even faster. “I think he would like that” responds the blonde-haired ninja as he begins kissing his girlfriend. Hinata straddles Naruto’s lap and starts making out with him, rubbing her soaked pussy against his cock, making him even harder. Naruto starts moving his hands down his girlfriend’s body until he makes it to her round and juicy ass, rubbing and spanking it lightly, making her moan out in pleasure. “That’s enough teasing for one morning,” says Hinata as she position’s Naruto’s cock outside of her pussy and starts to sit on it, taking about half of it inside of her. “Fuckkk you’re sooo tight” moans out Naruto as he feels her warm pussy around his cock. “It feels so good inside of me” replies a very happy Hinata as she starts rotating her hips before pushing Naruto back on the bed so that she is riding him cowgirl. “You put in so much effort while eating me out so now just sit back, relax and cum inside of my pussy” says the blue-haired girl seductively. “Yes ma’am” replies the blonde as he lies his head back on the bed and marvels at his girlfriend riding his cock. Hinata starts to bounce up and down on his penis, each time taking it a little deeper inside of her, being able to without any problems thanks to all the sex they have been having. Naruto stares at her and watches her giant tits bounce up and down each time she goes up and down on her cock. Slowly Hinata also starts moving back and forth, grinding her pussy and clit against him, making her moan out from the pleasure of being filled and having her clit stimulated. “You look so sexy like this Hinata” says Naruto as he looks up at his girlfriend on top of him making her blush and start bouncing and grinding on him even faster. “I’m..glad you...like it” she responds as she continues picking up speed, bringing both of them to the brink of an orgasm. “I’m gonna cum Hinata” moans out the blonde in pleasure, “Don’t cum yet, I have a surprise for you” she responds as she licks her lips. She continues to ride him as she watches him struggle to try not to cum until she feels his cock twitching madly inside of her. “Hmmmm, watching Naruto-kun being so obedient to my every command is turning me on” she thinks to herself, storing that thought for later. Hinata starts going even faster, bouncing up and down on about 10 inches of his cock before deciding that it's time to let her boyfriend cum. Slowly, she lifts herself up so that only the tip of his cock is still inside of her, “I hope you’re ready to paint my pussy white” she says before slamming herself down on all 14 inches of his cock, feeling her orgasm hit her as his cock lights up every pleasure center inside of her pussy. As soon as Naruto felt her pussy touch the base of his cock Naruto stopped holding back and starting cumming like a fire hose inside of her, flooding her insides with his thick white semen, watching it drip outside of her onto the sheets. Meanwhile, the sensation of being filled up by Naruto’s cum was too much for Hinata to handle and she felt as if her orgasm got a second wind and increased in intensity causing her pussy to squeeze down on his cock even harder, trying to milk all the semen out of it. As her orgasm ended Hinata collapsed onto Naruto’s chest, laying her head under his chin, panting heavily with his semi-limp cock still inside of her. 

“That was amazing Hinata” says Naruto as he gently rubs her head and pulls the covers over them. “I’m glad you liked it” she responds happily as she snuggles closer to him. Slowly, she turns over so that they are both lying on the bed facing each other and slides off of his cock, feeling his cum leaking out of her. “We are going to need to get new sheets” says Hinata “because from now on I am not starting my day until you’ve cum in my pussy at least once”. “I think that sounds like a great idea” he replies “why start your day with coffee when we can both have mind-melting orgasms instead”. “Plus today we only need to go to dinner so we are free for most of the day, and then we have the entire weekend to ourselves” says Hinata happily as she presses herself against her boyfriend. “Hmmmm, I can’t decide which one I like more,” says Naruto, “Cute Hinata or sexy Hinata”. Hinata smiles and looks up at him with her big lavender eyes as she hugs him. “Definitely cute Hinata” he says as he hugs her as tight as he can. She hugs him back as tight as she can as well and rests her head against him, not making out, not feeling each other up, just hugging and cuddling under the covers. The two stay like this for a long time before the sound of Naruto’s stomach growling startles them. They check the time and see that it's 1 in the afternoon, “we haven’t gotten out of bed at all today, how about we go make some lunch” says Hinata as she rubs Naruto’s muscular stomach. “Sounds good” he replies as the two stand up. Naruto puts on some sweatpants so that he doesn’t accidentally burn his cock while cooking and Hinata just slides on one of his hoodies which is so big that it covers down to the middle of her thighs. “You look so cute like that Hinata” says Naruto as he admires his beautiful, angelic girlfriend. “I guess you look good on me” she replies giggling as she rolls up the sleeves on the oversized hoodie. 

The two made their way into his apartment’s tiny kitchen and looked through the fridge and pantry to see what they can make. “Hinata look, I have the sharingan” says Naruto childishly as he holds two cherries in front of his eyes. Hinata rolls her eyes playfully, enjoying how jovial and carefree her boyfriend is. Naruto pops both of the cherries into his mouth as he silently thanks Tsunade-obachan for reminding him to keep his kitchen stocked. “What do you feel like eating cutie?” he asks his girlfriend as they continue to rummage through the kitchen and take out ingredients they can use. “Hmmm how about rice balls?” she responds “we have all the ingredients for them”. “Sounds like a great idea” responds Naruto as he begins putting away everything which they won’t need. “Why don’t you prepare the sauce and the rice while I make the filling for them” says Hinata as she rolls up the sleeves of her new favorite hoodie even more so she doesn’t stain it. Naruto puts the rice in a rice cooker to prepare them while Hinata grabs some chicken and dices it before placing it into a marinade. Working like a well-oiled machine they continue cooking and naruto starts making the sauce to go with their lunch, before turning to Hinata. “How is this?” he asks as he hands her the bowl. “Let’s see” she responds as she dips her finger in and tries it, “its amazing Naruto-kun” she responds before dipping her finger in again and putting some sauce on his nose. “I’m gonna get you” says Naruto as Hinata tries to run away, with her boyfriend chasing her playfully. He quickly grabs her and wraps his arms around her before covering her nose and cheeks with the sauce. The two lose balance and fall over, still wrapped around each other and land on his couch, playfully wrestling with each other only to be interrupted by the beeping of the rice cooker letting them know that the rice is ready. The two make their way back to the kitchen and wipe their faces as Naruto finishes putting salt on the rice and Hinata finishes preparing the chicken and vegetable filling. Working together, the two start filling the rice balls with Naruto preparing the rice in the correct shape and Hinata filling them until they have a whole tray prepared. They grill them so that they are nice and crispy before Naruto places them on a tray and walks over to the couch. Hinata opens the windows of the apartment to allow some light and a nice breeze in before joining the blonde. “These look delicious,” says Hinata as she looks at the tray of food in front of them. “What can I say, we make a good team” replies Naruto as he takes one and offers it to Hinata. “You should have the first bite” he says as he feeds it to Hinata before taking a bite of his own. “These are amazing dattebayo” says Naruto as he grabs another. “They really are,” says Hinata as she also takes another. The two sit together and have their lunch, enjoying each other’s company, forgetting about the stress of tonight.

Meanwhile at the Hyuga Compound a very formal looking man sat at his desk. This man was Hiashi Hyuga, Hinata’s father and he was currently looking at a photograph of him and his wife Hikari which he kept on his desk. Back when he had married her he had been a much different man, much happier and kinder but ever since the passing of his beloved and of his brother he had grown into a much bitter and stern person. However, in the past few years he had been trying to mend his ways and repair his relationship with both of his daughters as well as his clan members from the branch houses whom he had alienated much to the dismay of many of the Hyuga elders who did not like his new more open-minded disposition. “Our daughter has grown into a fine woman and found a man who truly makes her happy” he said to the photograph of his wife. Despite what he would have her daughter and her boyfriend believe, he was quite happy for him and had already approved of him once he found out. This entire was nothing more than a charade for Naruto to make a good impression on the elders and for Hiashi to see the extents that Naruto was willing to go to in order to impress him and be with Hinata. He sat there in his office thinking about how much she had grown and how she was no longer a shy and timid girl anymore, instead she was a powerful and confident ninja and woman who would tear down any obstacles in her path to protect those she cared about. “Our daughter is growing up to be just like you” he said to the photo “I hope that wherever you are, you are watching over us and smiling”.

Back at Naruto’s apartment our favorite couple had just finished up their lunch and were now cleaning the dishes which they had used. “Look at us, we are just like an old married couple,” says Naruto as he puts away a bottle of mayo. “Hmmm we really are acting like a married couple aren’t we” says Hinata “but I don’t know about old” she adds before turning around and splashing some water at Naruto from the sink. “You never learn do you” says Naruto playfully as he puts away the last of the dishes before turning around and facing his girlfriend, grinning evilly. The apartment grows eerily quiet before Naruto grabs a water bottle, opens it slowly and lunges at Hinata, pouring it all over her head causing her to squeal. “You’re going down with me” replies a laughing Hinata as she manages to grab the bottle from his hands and empty what was left of it onto her boyfriend leading to the two of them, now soaked, embracing and making out in the kitchen. “If this is what married life is going to be like I am ready to propose right now” says Naruto as he kisses his girlfriend’s forehead. “All in due time my love” she responds sweetly “first we need my father’s blessing and then I can become Mrs. Uzumaki”. “That sounds perfect” replies the blonde “but don’t worry, when I propose it’s going to be much more perfect than this”. “That's going to be hard to do” says Hinata “because there is nothing more I love than getting to spend quality time with you and have fun on our own terms”. All Naruto can do is smile and hold his girlfriend, savoring this moment with her before he finally breaks the silence. “We should probably go get ready for tonight,” he says as Hinata nods. The two made their way back to Naruto’s room where Hinata had also been keeping her clothes. “Why don’t you take these and go get ready in the bathroom” she says as she hands him a black kimono with a light grey haori and a matching black Hakama with orange detailing that they had bought last time they went out, with Naruto insisting on having at least some orange in his outfit. “Why can’t I just change in here” he whines “it’s not like i’ve never seen you naked before” he adds laughing. “Because I want to surprise you, now shoo” she says as she ushers him out of his room. Naruto started getting dressed and as he was putting on his formal clothes the weight of what was going to happen tonight hit him like a ton of bricks. “Today he would either make it or break it with her father and it would decide if he would have the privilege of being with the love of his life for the rest of his life” he thought to himself. “No I can’t have negative thoughts like that, everything is going to go great and Hinata and I are going to live happily ever after” he assured himself as he finished getting dressed. He walked out of the bathroom and knocked on the door of his bedroom asking if he could enter. “Come in” says the kunoichi from inside the room and what Naruto sees can only be described as breathtaking. Hinata was wearing a lavender kimono with white lily patterns embroidered on either side, safe to say that in Naruto’s eyes, she was looking like an angel. “You look breathtaking” he says as he walks closer to her “like a princess out of a storybook” making her blush as she wraps her arm around his. “If i’m a princess then you are my knight in shining armor” she says as the two make their way out of his apartment and towards the Hyuga compound, opting to walk instead of taking a carriage as was tradition. It was a pleasant evening and they both enjoyed the chance to spend some time together and get some fresh air before their dinner. Along the way they were greeted by some of Naruto’s fans who all stopped and stared as they saw him holding hands with Hinata. Most people gave them smiles and nods but even without her byakugan they both could also see jealous stares. Despite all of this, Hinata still enjoyed these moments since she got to spend them together with the love of her life instead of hiding away in a corner. Meanwhile Naruto looked up at the great stone faces, specifically, the one of his father Minato Namikaze. “Well dad looks like I finally found the love of my life” he thought to himself, “I wish you and mom could have met her, I think you both would have liked her”.

“Are you nervous Naruto-kun” asked Hinata as they continued making their way down the street. “A little bit” he responds “but as long as I have you by my side nothing can go wrong”. “And I will always be by your side” says the blue-haired girl, holding his arm even tighter as they arrive at the Hyuga compound where they are greeted by Riku, one of Hinata’s cousins and a member of the main house. “Hinata-sama, Naruto-sama I am so pleased that you are both here, Lord Hiashi is waiting for you inside” she says in a friendly tone as the two thank her and make their way into the compound, Naruto holding onto his girlfriend for dear life. All of a sudden Naruto hears a stern voice call out to them as they enter the room “Hello Daughter, Uzumaki-san, please take a seat” says Hiashi as he finally lays eyes on her daughter and more importantly, on Naruto.


	6. The Dreaded Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto finally comes face to face with his greatest challenge yet, dinner with Hinata's father. Even though he would rather fight Kaguya again, Naruto steps up to the challenge but things take an unexpected turn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is the longest one so far and it contains a lot of fluff and buildup but then tons of rough raw sex near the end. This is probably how I'm gonna do chapters from now on, half romantic and cute and the other half filled with smutty goodness. Let me know what you think and as always I love to hear your feedback and opinions on this story so far. 
> 
> P.S. (I'm gonna be taking a week-long break from this story to work on a modern day NaruHina college AU, so hopefully the first chapter of that will be up within a week. This story probably won't be getting any updates till that one is out)

“Hello daughter, Uzumaki-san, please take a seat” said Hiashi Hyuga as his eldest daughter and her boyfriend entered the room. Those words hit Naruto like a ton of bricks, sure he had been practicing with Hinata but now it was the real thing and he felt his entire mind go blank. It wasn’t until he felt the comforting touch of Hinata’s hand wrapped around his own did he focus back onto what was happening. Collecting himself he bowed lightly and said “Thank-you Hiashi-sama” as he knelt by the table, sitting next to his girlfriend and across from her father and her younger sister Hanabi. Naruto admired the room they were all in, decorated beautifully with ornate paintings and antiquities, a symbol of the Hyuga clan’s wealth. Even the table was beautifully carved but the food on it left little to be desired, Naruto was used to bowls of ramen, plates of gyoza, rice balls he made with Hinata and other types of normal food. The food on this table however was far from normal and more what you would expect at some fancy restaurant or maybe even a prison, Naruto wasn’t sure which one was more fitting. There were many bowls filled with tiny portions, even a few which seemed to contain only a spoonful of soup and something green, some with some strange looking fish and so on, the only thing which Naruto really recognized was rice. Hinata was equally as surprised as her boyfriend, she knew that her clan had some strange traditions but this was a first. Even at their formal dinners the food was still recognizable and through all of her years of being forced to sit through those stuffy dinners she never saw anything like this. “What are you planning father” she thought to herself as she looked at her boyfriend who was clearly trying to process what was going on. “So, Uzumaki-san, why were you drawn to my eldest daughter” asked Hiashi bluntly as he looked directly at Naruto, breaking the silence. Naruto was caught off-guard by the question but maintained his composure and started speaking, “Well Hiashi-sama, there are many reasons why I was drawn to your daughter and it would be difficult for me to summarize them all. But if I were to boil it down it would be because of the fact that she has such a sweet and kind nature and she has always supported my dreams, even when we were in the academy”. “Not to mention how brave and powerful she is as a ninja, having saved my life when I fought against pain as well as during the war” he continued, trying to prevent himself from rambling and causing his girlfriend to blush. “I see,” replies Hiashi, impressed by the blonde’s answer but not daring to show any sign of approval, not yet anyway. “And if you two were to be wed would you make her give up the Hyuga clan in favor of your own?” he asked again, surprising the entire table with such a loaded question. “Father, that’s not-” started Hinata only for her to stop when she felt Naruto’s hand by her side, reassuring her that it was alright. The blonde cleared his throat and started to respond “Hiashi-sama, I grew up not knowing my family and not knowing where I came from and it wasn’t until last year that I learned of my true heritage as the son of the fourth hokage and as the last surviving male of the Uzumaki clan. That being said, thanks to many of my friends and teachers such as Iruka-sensei, Jiraya-sensei, Kakashi-sensei and especially your daughter I have learned the importance of family. As such I would never make her give up her clan or her family as I know how deeply she cherishes both you and Hanabi-chan. We are still both young and have not fully discussed everything yet but if kami-sama blesses our future and we get married it will be Hinata’s choice if she wishes to keep the Hyuga name or chose the Uzumaki one, it is entirely her decision and regardless of what she choses I will still love and cherish her” he finished, once again impressing Hiashi as well as Hanabi who was taken aback at how much the blonde loved her sister. Hinata on the other hand wanted nothing more than to kiss him and give him a hug for two reasons, firstly he was doing amazing and secondly because of how much he deeply cared for her even though, ever since she was young she always knew that she wanted to have a happy future which began with her becoming Mrs. Uzumaki and not Naruto becoming Mr. Hyuga, that thought made her cringe. “Father don’t you think you have interrogated Naruto-san enough” asked Hanabi as she looked up at her sister who was silently thanking her. “No” replied Hiashi bluntly “but the food will go cold so please Uzumaki-san, why don’t you start”. Hinata and Hanabi’s faces both dropped as they knew that this was a trick and if Naruto actually started eating before the most senior person at the table - in this case their father - he would be breaking tradition and it would be game over for him. Luckily, Hinata had drilled this into his head and instead of eating Naruto looked up at her father “After you Hiashi-sama, it would be bad form if I ate before the head of the household” causing everyone’s jaw to drop, except in the case of Hiashi it was a slight smirk which was unnoticeable to anyone but his two daughters. Under the table, Hinata squeezed Naruto’s thigh letting him know that she was very impressed and proud of him. “Very well” responded Hiashi as he began eating, followed by the rest of the table, paying less attention to his food and more on the blonde knucklehead sitting across from him. Luckily for Naruto, the glances he would get from Hiashi and the relatively small amount of food kept him on his best behaviour and prevented him from getting carried away, not that there was much food to get carried away on anyways. While the four of them ate there was little conversation aside from Hiashi asking Naruto about his future ambitions and Hanabi, thank god for her, trying to lighten the mood by asking about their relationship - a topic which both of them were very comfortable and happy to talk about. 

As they finished their meal Hiashi looked up at Naruto, “Uzumaki-san would you please follow me to the courtyard” he said as he stood up. Surprised Naruto got up and followed him along with Hinata and Hanabi who had no clue what was going on. “Uzumaki-san, would you indulge me in a sparring match” asked Hiashi as he stood on one end of the vast courtyard of the Hyuga compound. “Of course Hiashi-sama” replied Naruto, not daring to say no to the man who controlled his future happiness and took his position on the opposite side of the yard. Naruto had heard stories of how powerful Hiashi truly was and that despite his reserved nature he could be a monster on the battlefield, even being offered the title of Fifth Hokage after the Nine-tails attack at one point but turning it down due to his late wife’s illness. “What do you think father has planned?” asked Hanabi to her older sister curiously. “I have no clue” she responded “Maybe he wants Naruto to be respectful and let him win or maybe he wants to see what he’s truly capable of''. Hiashi knew full well that he wasn’t even half as powerful as Naruto and aside from Sasuke Uchiha, no one else who walked the earth could even think about fighting Naruto and winning. “This might be another test” thought Naruto to himself as Hiashi activated his byakugan and launched multiple air palms at him. Naruto had seen Hinata use these in combat and knew how deadly they could be, able to knock out a person’s chakra pathways from a distance so he knew to avoid them, quickly lunging to the side to avoid the first before jumping so that two others couldn’t hit him. “I don’t know what he has planned so for now I should probably just evade and stay defensive” thought Naruto to himself as he landed back on the ground, only for Hiashi to lunge at him with surprising speed. “Eight-trigrams Palms Revolving Heaven” shouted the Hyuga as he attacked Naruto. “If that hits me it would be bad” thought Naruto to himself as he jumped out of the way again, landing behind Hiashi this time. “Naruto, why not just end this old fool now” said a deep voice in his mind. “Because kurama, this is Hinata’s father and I can’t just do that...wait, have you not been paying attention to everything that’s been going on?” he responded mentally. “Why would I, while the girl is a nice mate I find it all rather boring, this fight was the only thing to pique my interest since we fought the Uchiha brat” responded the fox. “Well then just stay out of this and let me focus” said Naruto mentally as he continued avoiding attacks, sometimes dodging and sometimes countering but not daring to strike Hiashi. “What’s wrong Uzumaki-san” mocked Hiashi as he attacked “Do you not have it in you to hit an old man”, he continued as the blonde continued to doge. Naruto didn’t respond, only avoiding another strike before hitting the Hyuga with a light punch to the chest, not hard enough to hurt him, not even hard enough to stun him, only able to momentarily stop his continuous attacks. Hiashi spat on the ground “If that’s all you got how would you protect my daughter” he said, trying to anger Naruto. “Hinata doesn’t need anyone to protect her, she is one of the strongest kunoichi in the village” responded the blonde confidently, looking over to his girlfriend who was watching the fight. “You may be right but that's because I trained her along with help from her cousin and sister, you on the other hand had no family to train you and if they saw you right now, they would be ashamed of your pitiful performance. You are just as weak as your parents were” said Hiashi, hoping that this would finally make Naruto serious. Unfortunately for the Hyuga, his plan worked too well. “Don’t you dare say anything about my family” said an angry Naruto as he looked directly at Hiashi. “Father is so fucked” said both Hanabi and Hinata in unison as they saw the look in Naruto's eyes. “Summoning Jutsu” Naruto shouted as he bit his thumb and summoned Gamagorō, a toad much smaller than his usual combat summons but still larger than Hiashi, a toad any bigger than this would have damaged the compound and hurt innocent bystanders he reasoned. “Now he’s serious” thought Hiashi happily as he jumped to avoid the toad’s swinging arm, launching an air palm at the summoner. “You’re not getting away that easily” Naruto shouted as he began to realize a crowd forming around the courtyard. The blonde effortlessly dodge the air palm before summoning a shadow clone on either side of Hiashi. “I can’t dodge this so I'll need to counter” thought Hiashi as he used his Eight-trigrams Palms Revolving Heaven to dispel both of the clones, only for him to realize his mistake. In the time it took him to deal with the two shadow clones, Naruto had entered sage mode and was now moving towards Hiashi with blinding speed. Naruto created a rasengan in one hand and used the other to grab Hiashi by his collar so he couldn’t escape, stopping his rasengan less than an inch from his face. “I yield,” said a smiling Hiashi as he felt Naruto release him and dispel his summon from the courtyard. “All of you, go back to minding your business” he said to the large crowd as he regained his usual composure. 

“Uzumaki-san, daughters, please follow me” he said as he led the three of them to his rather spacious office. “How do you think I did” Naruto asked Hinata as they followed her father. “I think you did amazing but I guess we are going to find out” she responded as she held his hand. “Hanabi, why don’t you go to the kitchen and check the stove” said Hiashi mysteriously as they entered Hiashi's office and he set up privacy seals so that no one could eavesdrop on them. “Uzumaki-san, I would like you to see this,” said Hiashi as he handed Naruto a framed photograph from his shelf. “What is this” asked the blonde he asked as he examined the photograph, in it he could see a smiling Hiashi dressed in normal jounin attire standing next to a few other shinobi. What caught his eye however was the red-haired ninja standing next to him, red hair which belonged to his mother. “You...you knew my mom” asked a dumbstruck Naruto as he continued examining the photo. “Yes” replied Hiashi, “When she first became a jounin I was assigned to undertake quite a few missions with her”. Naruto and Hinata looked at him shocked, both of them never having known of this prior connection between their parents. “Needless to say, her and I became rather good friends” he continued before trailing off “back then I was different, I wasn’t the bitter man which I was during most of my daughter’s youth” he said solemnly as he looked into Hinata’s eyes. “If you and my mom were friends then why did you say all those things about her during our sparring match?” asked Naruto, breaking the silence. “I do regret what I said but I saw no other way to get you to fight me seriously” said Hiashi. “Makes sense” said Naruto as he went back to admiring the picture in which his mom looked so young and powerful. Hinata on the other hand still had questions, “father, it is common knowledge that Naruto is the most powerful shinobi to ever walk this earth, why did you need to fight him?” she asked. Hiashi motioned for both of them to take a seat, “I will explain” he said as they all sat down “while I wholeheartedly approve of you two being together, there are still those within the clan who would rather see Hinata in some arranged marriage to strengthen the clan. While the old me may have been inclined to agree I believe that I owe it to my late wife, brother and nephew to let go of all my bitterness and help move our clan towards a brighter future, free from the chains of these misogynistic traditions. As such both of my daughters are free to marry anyone who they deem fit and my theatrics during dinner were simply to attract the crowd of elders so that they could see a glimpse of your power. Now, no one would dare speak out against you two.” “Ah, so you were playing chess while we all were playing checkers,” said Naruto bluntly. “I suppose you could put it that way” responded Hiashi, still not fully used to the blonde sitting in front of him. Meanwhile, Hinata was tearing up slightly, never having seen this side of her father before, “Father, I never expected to hear you say things like that” she said happily “I know that wherever they are, Mother, Neji-nisan and Ojisan are all proud of you, as am I”. “I know that I was very harsh with you growing up and I have much to atone for” he replied “hopefully this can be a proper first step in mending our relationship”. Hinata didn’t respond and instead stood up and walked over to her father, hugging him “of course it can be” she said as Hiashi hugged her back. Naruto watched, smiling knowing that one of his girlfriend’s greatest wishes was to have a normal father-daughter relationship with her father. 

This sweet moment was only interrupted by a knock on the door as Hanabi walked in, carrying a tray holding four bowls of ramen. “What’s all of this” asked a surprised Hinata as she let go of her father. “Well this is the real dinner” he responded “all of that earlier was just for me to see the lengths to which Naruto was willing to go for you, and quite frankly he surpassed all expectations” making Naruto and Hinata smile triumphantly. “Now, I was told that you were rather fond of ramen” continued Hiashi as the four of them sat around a rather spacious coffee table with the bowls in front of them. “That is correct Hiashi-sama” responded Naruto formally, causing the Hyuga to laugh. “When it is just us, you do not need to be so formal” said Hiashi “that's only for when you may need to kiss up to some of the elders”. “That’s enough talking, let’s eat,” said Hanabi as the four of them began their informal feast, talking about their plans for the future. 

“Thank you for having us over,” said Naruto as him and Hinata stood at the exit to the Hyuga compound. “It was our pleasure” responded Hiashi “but if you don’t mind daughter, Hanabi and I would like a minute alone with Uzumaki-san”. “Of course” said Hinata as she waited outside the compound, wondering what they were talking about. “Now Uzumaki-san, as you are well aware Hinata is very precious to me and Hanabi” said Hiashi “so if you ever hurt her or treat her like anything but the angel she is, your funeral is going to be closed casket” continued Hanabi menacingly. Naruto was at a loss for words, both terrified by the threat upon his life and touched by how much they both loved Hinata. “You both don’t need to worry, I love Hinata and I would gladly die before I let any harm come to her” said the blonde as he looked up at the two Hyugas. “We are glad to hear it” said Hiashi in a friendlier tone, “just remember, we would not be coming at you as the head and the heiress of the Hyuga clan, but as her father and sister” said Hanabi as she escorted Naruto out of the compound, “Now, don’t keep my sister waiting, I’m sure you both have a fun night ahead of you” she said smirking once she knew her father was out of earshot. 

A shocked Naruto stumbled out of the compound where he saw his girlfriend waiting for him. “What did father and Hanabi want to speak to you about?” she asked curiously as she wrapped her arm around his. “Oh nothing, just some more tips about impressing the elders” replied Naruto nervously as they started walking back to his apartment. “You sure” she asked “did those tips have anything to do with a threat against your life...and I don’t know...maybe a closed casket” continued a giggling Hinata as she pressed herself tighter into his side. “...Maybe” he responded, laughing lightly as well. “I’m so proud of you Naruto-kun” she said as she felt the crisp breeze hit her “you were perfect today”. “Well I had a really great teacher” he responded as the two reached his building and started making their way up the stairs to his apartment. They entered and Naruto started to take off his outer layers and turn on the lights only for him to turn around and see Hinata slipping off her kimono, revealing that she was completely naked underneath. 

“Why don’t I show you how proud of you I am?” she said before placing her hands in an all too familiar sign. “Kage Bunshin no Jutsu” she said as two more nude Hinatas appeared next to her. “Hinata, what’s going on” asked a dumbfounded Naruto as he was still processing what was going on in front of him. “Hehe, you’ll see” said the real Hinata as she attacked Naruto with her clones, trying their best to get all of his clothes off of him as fast they could, before ushering him to their bedroom, pushing him onto the bed. Naruto was watching this scene play out in front of him as he saw all three Hinatas standing before him, giggling and yet for some reason this reminded him of something from a long time ago. Somehow, during the war and even before that Hinata had said that she could tell the real Naruto apart from his clones without even using her byakugan just by looking into his eyes. Now, nobody had believed her until white zetsu started impersonating their friends and a Naruto imposter tried to infiltrate their ranks but somehow Hinata recognized him as a fake and properly dealt with it. Up until this point he had no clue how she knew but now, just by looking into the eyes of the three girls standing in front of him he could easily tell which one was the real one. But, back in the present two of the Hinatas were crawling in bed next to him while one was happily jerking off his cock, making him moan out. Naruto looked over to the girl on his left and knew that she was the real Hinata, grabbing her and pulling her on top of him while the other clone started working her way back down to his cock. The two kage bunshins were happily jerking him off and playing with his balls while Naruto and Hinata made out passionately. “How did you know I was the real one” she asked in between kisses. “Well I remembered something you told me about just having to look into my eyes to know if I was real or a shadow clone, so I tried the same thing” he responded as he ran his hands through her dark hair. “I guess that means you must be in love with me or something” she said happily as they made out. “Hehe you know I do” replied the blonde “just don’t let my girlfriend find out” he added teasingly as he felt Hinata lightly punch his arm. While the two continued to kiss and grope each other Naruto felt something warm and wet around his cock and balls and not much to his surprise he looked down to see one of the shadow clones sucking his cock while the other sucked his balls. “Looks like your clones inherited all of your...special skills” said Naruto teasingly to his girlfriend as he started to suck on her neck, causing her to moan out. All Hinata could do was smile as she felt the blonde leaving a trail of hickies leading from her neck all the way down to her tits, which he was now happily sucking on. “I haven’t tasted your cock in so long” said Hinata, pretending to sound disappointed as she seemingly communicated telepathically with her clones. Slowly, the real Hinata worked her way down to Naruto’s cock, leaving a trail of kisses between his chest and groin as she did. As he felt his girlfriend start blowing him, he also felt her clones on either side of him, pressing their tits into his face. He happily started sucking on their tits as he subconsciously started thrusting his hips as the real Hinata sucked him off, facefucking her a little bit. He ran a hand down each clone’s body and placed two fingers into both of their pussies, causing them to squeal happily from the dual pleasure of him sucking on their nipples and fingering him. He moved his fingers in and out, pressing against their g-spot each time, making them wetter and wetter until his fingers...and their pussies were soaked. Deciding to change things up he picked up one of the clones and moved her pussy to his face so that he could eat her out. He started moving his tongue up from the bottom of her pussy to her clit, licking it ever so slightly before working his way back down, teasing her. Deciding not to be left out, the remaining clone crawled over to the foot of the bed and started eating out the real Hinata while she sucked Naruto’s cock, although suck may not have the proper word since she had all 14 inches stuffed down her throat and large trails of saliva dripping from her mouth and chin as well as from Naruto’s cock and balls. Naruto could feel himself reaching an orgasm and came up with an idea, grinning as he sucked on the clone’s clit hard, making her cum. He sat up and motioned to the real Hinata, telling her to stop sucking his cock which she did happily since he had that look in his eyes, the same one which he got when he pulled an elaborate prank or executed a battle strategy, that look meant he had an idea. 

Despite what he was planning, Naruto was a good boyfriend first and foremost so he turned to Hinata and asked her if she wanted it gentle like their first time or rough like when he throat-fucked her. “Mmmm definitely rough” she responded happily, knowing that Naruto would fuck her like there was no tomorrow and then treat her like a princess afterwards, what more could she ask for. “Well in that case bend over” he told the three of them, who were all too happy to oblige, bending over the bed with their feet firmly planted on the floor and their tits pressed against the mattress. “I’m sorry cutie, but I’m gonna be fucking you last” he whispered into the real Hinata’s ear making her pout. Naruto started with the clone which he had already made cum from eating her out, she would be the best way to put his plan into action he reasoned. Throwing caution to the wind both because she was just a clone and because Hinata had told him to be rough Naruto spreads her ass and position’s his cock at the entrance of her already dripping pussy. Without warning he shoved all 14 inches of his cock inside of her causing her to scream out in pleasure as the two other Hinatas watched. Naruto started pulling his cock back until only the tip was inside before slamming it back in again. Hinata was getting uncontrollably horny by watching her boyfriend so she ordered her clone who was not being fucked to eat her pussy while she enjoyed the show. Naruto started picking up speed, ramming into the clone hard, creating a loud slapping sound each time his balls hit her thighs. “AHHH FUCKKK” moaned out the clone as she felt his cock hit her womb with each thrust and his pelvis turning her ass red each time he rammed himself inside of her. She had already cum once which left her pussy extra sensitive and now the blonde was lighting up every pleasure center inside of it. It was taking all of her willpower to not cum but she felt herself losing her control as he continued to pick up speed. Naruto felt how close she was to cumming and switched to slower and deeper thrusts, bruising her ass each time he rammed himself inside of her. He could have easily gone much faster and deeper but he was saving that for the final part of his plan. “I’M GONNA CUMMMMM” screamed out the clone, making Naruto smile as he thrusted inside of her one more time before he felt her pussy tighten around her and an orgasm roll through her body. An orgasm powerful enough to make her dispel from all the pleasure as he looked over at the real Hinata who’s legs went weak as soon as the clone popped out of existence. Naruto’s hunch had been right, if clones would pass on their fatigue and experience when dispelled then why not orgasms. “UHHHHHH YESSSS” moaned out Hinata as she felt the orgasm roll through her body, only further helped by her clone still dutifully eating her out and sucking on her clit. Not wanting to waste any time, Naruto grabbed the second Hinata clone and bent her over the bed and spread her ass cheeks, once again ramming all 14 inches inside of her making her squeal out in happiness. “Its...so...fucking...huge” moaned out the clone in between thrusts, feeling his cock filling her up. Naruto was wasting no time with this clone, quickly picking up speed and making her ass and thighs red with the force of each thrust. Even though this clone was in every way identical to his girlfriend, and even though fucking the clone was amazing, to him it still wasn’t the same as the real thing. While still holding back he was hitting her g-spot each time and making her feel so much pleasure that her tongue was hanging out of her mouth, an incredibly hot scene for Hinata to watch who was fingering herself and preparing for her turn. Occasionally he would spank the clone’s already sore ass as he relentlessly drilled her, making her yelp in pleasure. “I’M FUCKING CUMMMINGGGG” moaned out the clone happily as Naruto felt her pussy tighten around and squeeze his cock, forcing him to use all of his willpower not to cum. He had been wanting to release his load since the real Hinata had sucked him off but had been concentrating as hard as he could to hold it in, something which had proved to be almost impossible while fucking her clones. As if on cue the clone dispersed from all the pleasure and the real Naruto watched as he felt the orgasm hit the real Hinata who would have fallen over had she not been propping herself up on the bed. 

“Is...is it my turn now” she asked innocently before licking her lips and grinning mischievously. Naruto nodded yes and walked over to his girlfriend, spreading her ass cheeks, only for him to hear Hinata tell him to stop. “What’s wrong Hinata” he asked with a puzzled look on his face, “did I do something wrong”. “Yes” she said, pouting, “You told me that you would be rough but so far you have been pretty tame with my clones”. “Don’t worry, I’ll make sure to not hold back with you” he said in a relieved tone, happy that she was not actually pissed off at him. “You better,” she said as she bent over. “I promise” he replied as he smacked her ass making her yelp out in excitement. For the third time in the past 20 minutes Naruto spread Hinata’s ass cheeks and shoved his cock inside of her pussy, this time moving more slowly, teasing her already incredibly sensitive pussy. “I’ve been wanting this since dinner” she moaned out happily as she felt her lover’s cock filling her up. “So have I” replied the blonde as he felt his cock hit her womb, burying all 14 inches inside of her. “Now, are you ready for me to fuck you with no mercy hime (princess)” he asked seductively. “I think you know the answer to that” she replied as she moved her hands back, smacking her ass. “Good girl” he said as he pulled his cock back out until only his tip was inside of her, causing Hinata to moan, the combined pleasure of her clone’s orgasms plus how horny she already was made her pussy extremely sensitive. “Here we go” he said as he grabbed her long dark hair and pulled it as he shoved his cock back inside of her causing her to scream out in ecstasy. Naruto had been holding back with her clones for this exact reason, he wanted to fully let loose on his girlfriend. He started thrusting into her, each time pulling out almost his entire cock before slamming it back in, making sure to light up every pleasure center between her vagina and her brain. Naruto was drilling into Hinata’s pussy mercilessly, yanking her hair so that even her head was held up, facing the bed, completely dominated by her boyfriend and yet, this lack of control was making her hornier than she had been all week. Sure Naruto was sweet and romantic and knew how to make love to her and that was both of their favorite thing but when it came to just pure sexual desire, nothing was better than this. Hinata was screaming at the top of her lungs while he fucked her and had Naruto not set up privacy seals around the apartment, the entire building would have been woken up by her howls of pleasure. This was only turning Naruto on more and he had stopped holding back the moment he heard her moan his name, now he was going as fast as he could with so much force that, had Hinata not undergone shinobi training since she was little, her hips would have been broken. Her ass was bright red and she knew that she would not be walking properly for at least a week. “AHHHHH YESSSSS” screamed out Hinata for the umpteenth as she felt herself being railed like there was no tomorrow by her stamina freak of a boyfriend who had not slowed down even for a second. For anyone who might have seen them, Naruto’s hips were a blur, clearly he was putting his years of training to good use, filling the apartment with the sound of his girlfriend’s moans and of the slapping of his hips against hers. But eventually, this pleasure turned out to be too much for them to handle and Hinata screamed out “I’M FUCKING CUMMINGGGG” as she stopped holding back and let herself drown in the her orgasm, feeling as if her entire body was filled with dopamine. Those words were music to Naruto’s ears since he could finally stop holding back as he let loose a fire hose of cum into Hinata’s pussy, his cock violently twitching inside of her until her pussy was as saturated with cum as humanly possible and it began gushing out. Hinata felt pleasure in every part of her body, losing all control as she succumbed to her orgasm, twitching and moaning on her boyfriend’s cock. Naruto let go of her hair and collapsed on top of her as he pulled his cock out and watched a waterfall of cum spill out of her pussy and onto the floor, turning his girlfriend over so that he could kiss her. “You’re a genius Naruto-kun” moaned out Hinata as she returned to a lucid state, coming down from her orgasmic high. “Hehe, well I aim to please” he replied as he mustered all of his remaining strength and picked his girlfriend up and properly set her down on the bed.  
He quickly wrapped the covers of them so that Hinata wouldn’t feel cold and started massaging her body while using a very basic medical ninjutsu so that she would still be able to walk and sit without feeling too sore tomorrow morning. Hinata meanwhile enjoyed the cooling sensation which was washing over her body, snuggling as close as she could to her boyfriend under the covers. “How did I get so lucky” whispered Hinata to her boyfriend as he finished taking care of her bruises. “I should be the one asking that question” he responded, “you’re the best girlfriend I could have ever asked for, you’re so smart, kind, funny and compassionate, not to mention great at these little extra-curricular activities of ours” he added, making her giggle. “Hehe then I guess there is only one answer to the question” said Hinata, “it’s because I love you silly. Naruto smiled “I love you more cutie” he responded, before wrapping her in a big hug. “I love you most” replied Hinata and with that they fell asleep how they always did, wrapped in each other’s arms.


End file.
